


Die Fremde   陌生人

by PhilenaP



Series: Blade Runner Paro Series [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: Blade Runner Paro Part 2“当生命的尽头真的要来临的时候，无论是人类还是仿生人，都会感到恐惧吧。”大部分人是否曾有过一秒钟是为自己而活的。*缪拉中心
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough & Yang Wenli, Dusty Attenborough/Neidhardt Müller, Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld & Neidhardt Müller, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: Blade Runner Paro Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“店员说这是‘鸡蛋卷’。”缪拉钻进飞行器的时候他的头发已经被外面的雨淋得半湿不湿。他把一直护在自己防水外套里面的一个纸袋子丢到驾驶座旁边的架子上，坐在驾驶座上的他的搭档毕典菲尔特好奇地使劲闻了闻车里的味道，让缪拉觉得自己的搭档可能昨天通过娱乐系统看了很古老的有关动物的纪录片。“我可没闻到鸡蛋味儿啊，奈特哈尔，你是不是被店员坑了，因为他看你好说话。”  
在毕典菲尔特启动飞行器的当口，缪拉小心翼翼地拆开了那个装着他们两个早餐的包装纸袋，仔细地检查刚才他在早餐店里买来的食物。“我可能真的被他骗了。”他无奈地叹了口气，“就算是人工合成的‘鸡蛋卷’也不应该长成这个样子。算了吧，这顿早餐算我请你，对不起，弗里茨……”  
“你等我一下。”毕典菲尔特停下了他们可能还没开出去一公里的飞行器，随便找了个位置就松开了自己的安全带。他还没等缪拉反应过来就已经打开了门跳了下去。“嘿，弗里茨，我们就要迟到了！”  
“就一会儿！”毕典菲尔特的声音在漫天的雨里显得是如此模糊不清，缪拉担忧地透过脏兮兮的玻璃看着毕典菲尔特的身影一下子就消失不见。他手里还拿着刚刚自己被店员“欺骗”购买的鸡蛋卷早餐，缪拉有些犹豫着自己到底要不要咬一口然后更加确定自己真的被骗了这个事实。他的搭档果然很快地就回来了，黑色的制服上被淋湿了好大一块。毕典菲尔特一只手里拿着一个装咖啡杯的托盘，两杯还冒着热气的咖啡香味一下子就盖过了雨水的潮味和牛皮纸袋里食物的味道。“早餐和咖啡都是我请你。”毕典菲尔特说着，把咖啡托盘递给缪拉，伸手在自己的系统里点了点。一瞬间之后缪拉的系统提示音就响了起来，探员有些惊讶地看着那个毕典菲尔特转给自己的数字，“弗里茨，你是不是算错了价格，你给了我早餐和咖啡两倍的金额。我不能要你的这笔钱。”  
“得了吧，奈特哈尔，你那点钱还是赶紧攒起来给你家里的小家伙快点换成能把他们送去殖民卫星的船票。对不起，兄弟，我帮不了你太多。”  
“我不希望你在怜悯我或者是……施舍我。弗里茨，我可以靠自己的收入来让我的弟弟妹妹们去殖民卫星。”  
缪拉低头看着自己手里的两杯咖啡，这当然不是真正的咖啡，是和他刚才购买的早餐一样人工合成的产物。现在很少有天然的食品，蛋白质工厂里肮脏水槽中培养的蠕虫成为了大部分他们日常饮食的原料。甚至有一次米达麦亚调侃般地说，他们食物的原料有可能是那些被退役回收的仿生人。因为没有一个人会为仿生人修建墓地和墓碑，也没有牧师会为仿生人主持葬礼。毕典菲尔特又一次启动了他们的飞行器，在输入了法兰克福中心区的欧洲安全中心总部的地址之后，飞行器进入到了自动驾驶模式。毕典菲尔特伸出手来随意揉了揉缪拉浅色的头发，把探员早上精心打理过的发型揉得和自己乱蓬蓬的鲜艳头发一样。“嘿。”缪拉小声地抗议了一下，但是毕典菲尔特丝毫没觉得自己做得不对。  
“这是在帮你渡过难关，作为好兄弟这不是应该的嘛。更何况我们是搭档！”毕典菲尔特的脸上绽开了一个笑容，这种笑容会被法兰克福仍然存在的一些广告主拍下来投放在中心区的广告牌上，并配上一些无关紧要的广告词来营造一种虚假的乐观。这是欧洲安全中心的传统，一个人类探员会有一个警用仿生人探员作为搭档。缪拉的搭档是和他同年开始进入欧洲安全中心服役的毕典菲尔特，他做事冲动、武断，甚至有些时候不过脑子，让缪拉怀疑海尼森是否真的像他们所承诺的那样为每个岗位开发“绝对合适”的仿生人雇员。但是毕典菲尔特对于缪拉来说是一个真诚且值得信任的搭档，这和毕典菲尔特是不是仿生人没有关系。  
在他们办公室里有另一对仿生人和人类搭档的探员组合，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔和沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。每次看到罗严塔尔缪拉总会感叹自己幸运地没有和这样的仿生人作为搭档，可能只有米达麦亚这样的好人才能忍受罗严塔尔。缪拉喜欢和米达麦亚一起在工作结束之后喝上一杯聊一会儿，有的时候他会和米达麦亚聊自己弟弟妹妹的情况，有的时候就只是单纯地抱怨一天的任务，但是当他看到罗严塔尔和米达麦亚一起出现在他们经常会光顾的一家小酒馆的时候，他就会假装自己要早点回家休息。谁会不喜欢米达麦亚呢，缪拉有的时候这样问自己，随后他就不再在意米达麦亚和他的搭档之间看起来奇怪的友谊。  
“你拿的薪水比我的还少，还说帮我渡过难关。”  
“但是我没有负担啊。”毕典菲尔特毫不在乎地吹了个口哨，缪拉不知道他是在哪里学会的，他们最近在负责调查法兰克福边缘地带的地下市场和潜在的不稳定因素，也许是哪个地下赌场的仿生人教给了他这首不成调的歌。“再说了，让你能早点把弟弟妹妹们送到殖民卫星去，我也替你高兴。别纠结了，快告诉我你还差多少，需要攒多长时间的钱。”  
缪拉又叹了口气，他感觉自己最近叹气叹的都要像他们的情报处负责人克斯拉一样有白头发了，不过好在他的发色够浅，就算是白头发也不容易被人看出来。“可能还要给欧洲情报中心卖五六年的命，希望那个时候去殖民卫星的门槛降一下，不要越来越高。”  
“如果我那个时候还没有‘退休’，我一定会和你一起送你家里的小家伙们上飞船。不过如果我提前退休了，”毕典菲尔特笑了笑，缪拉甚至从他的笑声中听到了一点点无奈，“我就把攒的所有钱都给你，你也和你的弟弟妹妹们一起走吧。”  
“你不会的。”缪拉喝了一口手中杯子里的咖啡，却被烫了一下，他小声地咒骂了一句并希望自己的搭档没有听见。“你不是说过你想要打破欧洲安全中心的仿生人探员服役年限记录？”  
“当然。”毕典菲尔特听到这个话题又来了精神，他在狭小的飞行器驾驶舱空间里伸了伸自己的胳膊，“我要告诉所有人，包括海尼森那边的家伙们，仿生人探员可以服役十年，然后狠狠地敲诈他们一笔退休金。”  
欧洲安全中心的总部已经就在他们的面前了，毕典菲尔特让飞行器停好，打开门跳了下去。缪拉一只手托着装咖啡的托盘，另一只手里抓着早餐的袋子。他们看起来和旧时代要打卡上班的上班族没有任何区别，只不过旧时代并没有一个专门设置用来回收失控仿生人的岗位。  
“早上好，沃尔夫冈。”缪拉和昨天晚上值夜班的米达麦亚轻巧地打了个招呼，米达麦亚的桌子上起码堆了三个空了的咖啡纸杯，“爱芳没有让你少喝点咖啡吗？”  
“她当然说了，差点拿出我妈妈教训我的那种架势。”米达麦亚无奈地说着，这时他无意间碰到了自己的虚拟助理发散器的开关，一个穿着漂亮暗红色长裙的女士出现在他们的办公室里。这时爱芳瑟琳，米达麦亚的虚拟助理，缪拉自己也有一个虚拟助理，这是他为数不多的把工资花到自己身上的部分。他的虚拟助理可不是爱芳瑟琳这样声音甜甜的年轻姑娘，而是一个看起来像是他的兄长的年轻人，毕典菲尔特曾经评价过他的虚拟助理珀西瓦尔，这是因为缪拉总是在照顾自己的弟弟妹妹，也希望自己的虚拟助理是自己的兄长来照顾自己。  
“早上好，奈特哈尔，弗里茨。”爱芳瑟琳的声音听起来总是像融化在水里的蜂蜜一般，她朝缪拉和毕典菲尔特挥了挥手，但是好景不长，她马上就站到了米达麦亚旁边，双手叉腰准备数落他的样子让缪拉不自觉地想起了自己的妈妈教训自己的时候。“沃尔夫，你真的应该少喝一点咖啡，夜班之后应该早点回家，我说过了多少遍……”  
“爱芳真的是你的老婆吧，沃尔夫冈。”毕典菲尔特一副看热闹的样子坐在自己的座位上，打开了桌面投屏，一边浏览着发给他们今天的任务一边调侃米达麦亚。“看来就算是虚拟的老婆，也逃不过数落自己加班的丈夫的命运。”  
米达麦亚露出一个有点窘迫的表情，他求救般地看了缪拉一眼，缪拉本着多一事不如少一事的原则不动声色地移开了自己的目光。“沃尔夫冈。”但是他还是善良地开口替米达麦亚解了围，“昨天夜班的值班记录你发给我一下，我整理好了之后可以开始新的班次了。”  
米达麦亚看着他的眼神仿佛在说“谢谢你兄弟”，缪拉扯了扯自己的嘴角，用嘴型告诉米达麦亚“不用谢”。还没等他看完米达麦亚发过来的值班记录，坐在他旁边的毕典菲尔特就问了一个可能他自己永远不会问米达麦亚的问题。  
“嘿，沃尔夫冈，罗严塔尔那小子没和你一起值班吗？”  
这次换成缪拉偷偷地用眼角的余光去瞥米达麦亚的表情了，米达麦亚刚刚关闭了自己的虚拟助理的发散器，听到这个问题后他有些不自然地用手指摸了摸自己的脸颊。缪拉都替米达麦亚感到尴尬，他和米达麦亚都不会想知道这种情况下罗严塔尔到底去了哪里。  
“嗯……他有别的事情，我一个人值夜班也没有任何问题。”米达麦亚摊了摊自己的手，“运气好到没出过事。”  
缪拉一直不觉得自己属于“运气好”的那一类人，但是他也别无选择。他有一个大家庭，作为家里最年长的一个孩子，他是弟弟妹妹们离开这颗糟透了的星球的唯一指望。就算是选择让偷渡船带弟弟妹妹们去最近的一颗殖民卫星，他也需要付给这种偷渡船的船长一大笔费用，就更别提官方的移民渠道。欧洲安全中心的探员职位可能就是为他这种走投无路的人准备的，任何时候人类社会中总不缺少这样的工作——拿钱卖命，拿命换钱。他们是这个时代的赏金猎人，只要猎杀了足够多的仿生人，他们就能获得相应的报酬。  
“今天有什么任务，弗里茨？”  
“还是咱们一直在追查的那个事情。”毕典菲尔特简单地回答了他的问题。缪拉知道他指的是什么，他们之前在法兰克福边缘城区一个废弃仓库里发现了一小撮从新蒂尔堡出逃的家政型仿生人，在成功地羁押了所有的仿生人之后一个仿生人手里拿着的通讯装置引起了缪拉的注意。他花了几天的时间破解里面的通讯内容，是一段模糊的对话，这个出逃的女人在对着通讯那头的人求救，希望他能够解开她的基因锁，让她能多“活”一段时间。  
“求求你，魔术师……我不想就这样死去，我……我只有两个月的时间了。为什么他们要这样对待我们，为什么他们会像关闭一台机器一样心安理得地杀死我们。”  
缪拉摘下了自己挂在耳朵上的监听系统，他沉默地看着自己系统里的记录，这段对话的音质太差以至于他根本听不到对方是否在这个女人绝望的求救之后给出了自己的回答。魔术师，他在自己心里默念着这个名字，这几个音节在他的舌尖上打了个转，最后还是消失于一阵沉默。“怎么了，哥们儿。”毕典菲尔特不知道什么时候站到了他的身后，一只手放在他的肩膀上拍了拍。“没什么。”缪拉站了起来，揉了揉自己有些僵硬的脖子。“在听刚刚破译的通讯，那个女仿生人希望一个叫‘魔术师’的人来解开她的基因锁。”  
“啊——是有这么个说法，我也是在调查地下赌场的时候听说的，魔术师，这个人在仿生人的消息圈里很有名，但是没人见过他。”毕典菲尔特松开了自己的手，“不过我觉得更有可能是那些传小道消息的人在瞎编乱造，毕竟这样的话，会有更多的叛逃仿生人去光顾他们的生意。就说自己能和所谓的‘魔术师’搭上话，然后敲他们一大笔钱，是这样吗。”  
“你有没有想过解开自己的基因锁？”缪拉说着，走到架子旁去给自己拿了一瓶功能饮料，他现在真的急切地需要一些能让自己清醒起来的东西。  
“哈，我才不需要。”他的搭档也给自己拿了一瓶同样的功能饮料，两声瓶盖被打开的声音在这个空间中形成了一种奇妙的重奏。“苟延残喘地活着，还要等待那个什么‘魔术师’来施舍自己，还不如在退休的时候把退休通知甩那个叫奥贝斯坦的虚拟助理一脸，然后伟大地死去。”毕典菲尔特做了一个夸张的鬼脸，试图逗笑缪拉，但是缪拉只是扯了扯自己的嘴，这个笑容看起来十分苦涩。  
她只是想活下去而已。这句话在缪拉的脑子里反复地出现，她又有什么错呢？  
于是他把这个难题抛给了自己的同僚米达麦亚，同样作为欧洲安全中心的人类探员，他希望米达麦亚能够理解他的苦恼。而米达麦亚的确真的能够给予他的苦恼一些宽慰。  
“当生命的尽头真的要来临的时候，无论是人类还是仿生人，都会感到恐惧吧。”米达麦亚坐在他的旁边，递给他一杯热红酒，这种饮料原先是旧时代圣诞节的饮品，但是它现在适合在任何一个寒冷的夜晚被饮用。缪拉把那杯热乎乎的饮料一饮而尽，混合着辛辣味道的酒精顺着他的咽喉滑进胃里。“如果你是仿生人，你会希望解开自己的基因锁吗，像一个人类一样……自然地出生，自然地死去。”  
“就算是有基因锁，谁又能说那不是一种自然的死去呢。”米达麦亚稍稍停顿了一下，他手里的那杯热红酒一直冒着漂亮的珍珠色蒸汽，盘旋上升。“我希望我能解开奥斯卡的基因锁，可能是因为我自私地想要他多活一段时间，我还没想好如果他突然离去，我要怎么接受这件事。”

毕典菲尔特和情报处的法伦海特两个人出去准备喝一杯，缪拉看着自己搭档离开的背影，朝那个背影挥了挥手。“珀西瓦尔。”他对着站在自己旁边的虚拟助理轻轻地说着，“你觉得我应该去哪里，回家还是也去找个地方喝一杯？”  
他的虚拟助理知道他内心的想法，而缪拉只是想要一个确定的回复。于是他在衣架上抓起自己的外套，抄起放在桌子上的钥匙，准备去找个地方喝一杯。一个地名就这么突然在他的脑海中窜了出来，像一株他之前从未见过的植物，在那里蛮横地生长着，展露出它绿色的叶子来。奈德拉德区，他们之前在那个地方调查过地下赌场，不会有普通的公务员或者仿生人愿意去那个地方碰碰运气。  
更别说缪拉这种从来都没有过太好运气的人。  
奈德拉德区并不是什么“地狱的入口”。缪拉把自己的飞行器停在不远的地方，深吸了一口潮湿的空气，走进了奈德拉德区这一片“三不管地带”的入口，这里分布着走私犯、地下赌场、情色场所和各种抒发人类原始欲望的地方。古旧的书籍中描绘的七宗罪可以在这里一站式购齐，甚至可以附赠几宗新的罪行。  
比如在这个新的时代，罪无可赦的行为——和一个仿生人坠入爱河。  
缪拉找了一个可以用很低廉的价格购买放纵自己的酒精饮料的酒馆，这里的光线总是不够照亮每一个人脸上的表情。他付了钱，把脏兮兮的酒杯从酒保那里拿过来，并将里面的酒精一饮而尽。这比他们之前下班之后经常去的那家法兰克福中心区的小酒馆里提供的酒精饮料厉害多了，缪拉咳嗽了起来，他感觉自己的整个喉咙都在燃烧，而那些酒精像冰一样坠入他的胃里。  
“你不该尝试那种东西的，如果你是第一次来的话。”  
一个声音传进了他的耳朵里，缪拉回头去寻找那个声音的主人。他看到一个身影站到了他的坐的吧台位置旁边，熟练地示意酒保给自己一杯饮料，一杯琥珀色的液体被端了过来。缪拉打量着这个人，他看起来和自己年纪差不多（如果他也是人类的话），头发在耳朵旁边不听话地打着卷，鼻梁上的雀斑看起来是落在飞行器玻璃上的雨滴。他应该是注意到了缪拉的目光，却大大方方地转过头来朝着缪拉抬了抬嘴角，“伊万，帮我给这位可怜的家伙一杯蜂蜜酒，算在我的账上。”这时缪拉注意到了在吧台清冷的白色灯光下，这个人的眼睛呈现出一种绿色，是在他的意识中不断攀爬的藤蔓的颜色。  
“谢谢，我……”  
“在我们这里，‘谢谢’可不是一个流行词汇。”他靠的离缪拉更近了一点，喝完了自己的那一杯不知道是什么的琥珀色酒精饮料，缪拉能够闻到他身上隐隐约约的酒味和混合在其中的不知名味道。“有没有人告诉过你，在我们这里最好不要带着武器来喝酒，探员？”  
他的手轻轻地伸进了缪拉的外套里侧，摸到了他放在枪带上的武器。在别人眼中，他们的这个距离显得有些暧昧。缪拉紧张地攥住了那只手，却看到对方眼睛里调侃的神色。“不要这么紧张，探员，我只是在好心地提醒你，第一次来奈德拉德的注意事项。”他的声音很轻，却足够清晰。缪拉松开了自己的手，不安地整理了一下自己的外套，以确保没有第二个人注意到他带了枪。“我能知道你的名字吗，就算是假的也无所谓。”绿眼睛的人坐到了他旁边的座位上，侧着脸看着他，脸上的表情仿佛自己还是一个涉世未深的毛头小子。  
“奈特哈尔·缪拉。”他选择说实话，在这种问题上他想不到撒谎的必要。他的这个回答换来了一个微笑，对方让酒保又给了自己一杯酒，“达斯提·亚典波罗。”他简单地说着，拿自己的杯子碰了碰缪拉放在桌子上的玻璃杯，自顾自地又喝了一杯酒。“敬随便什么东西。”亚典波罗说着，缪拉礼貌地举了举自己的酒杯，却什么也没有说。


	2. Chapter 2

你可以在奈德拉德区的地下酒吧谈论任何事情，这里没有言论管控或者是殖民卫星的舆论警察在这里巡逻。那些真实的、虚假的或者是混合了真相的谎言和人们手里的酒精饮料一样肆意挥发着它们的香味，给人们的神经中注入一针麻醉剂。  
有人在缪拉的旁边大肆讨论着最新的一条走私路线，从纽伦堡的宇宙港到新凤凰城，将那颗叫做纽伦堡的殖民卫星，当然，它足够新，不能再叫做新-纽伦堡这样奇怪的名字，大量生产的工业催化剂走私到新凤凰城的私人工厂手中，以逃避两个星域间高昂的附加税。只要有钱可赚，缪拉一边听一边想，无论是在哪个年代，这种愿意铤而走险的人总是不在少数。还有人在悄悄地嘀咕着如何逃过殖民卫星的边境检查，假身份，假的基因检测报告，诸如此类。不少内容都是他每天工作的“处理对象”，他不知道现在这些聚集在酒馆里灌下大量酒精饮料的家伙们的眼球背后有多少会有一行编码，那些颜色各异的眼球在他看来就像是一些明亮的玻璃珠。  
“有什么烦心事吗，奈特哈尔。”亚典波罗的绿色眼睛看着摆在缪拉面前的几个空杯子，这位欧洲安全中心的探员已经喝得足够多了。“你可以在这里说任何事，我在这里听到过许许多多的故事……在这里……”他环顾了一下周围的环境，那一个有些轻佻的笑容又回到了他的脸上，“有一条不成文的规矩，这里谈论的事情，任何一个字都不允许被带出去。所有在这里的故事都被留在这里。”  
“我没什么值得说的。”缪拉没有看向亚典波罗那边，他低头看着自己手里的玻璃杯。故事。这个词在他的舌尖打转，故事是什么，是将虚假的希望揉在真实之中然后将这杯名为“未来”的酒一饮而尽的幻觉吗，是弟弟妹妹们在通讯那头会央求自己在入睡之前讲的那些东西吗。“我只是想来这里喝一杯，仅此而已。”  
“那你来这里实在是太浪费了，”亚典波罗歪着头看着他，“你可以在很多地方买醉，但是你不能在那些地方听到这些……故事，或者是对别人说这些话。我是一个‘记者’，或者随便什么靠这种故事谋生的人。”自称记者的人在自己的口袋里摸索着，缪拉以为他会老派地掏出一支钢笔和一本破破烂烂的笔记本，像那些在娱乐系统中会播放的旧电影中的画面一样，但是最后亚典波罗掏出来的是一盒压瘪了的香烟和火柴盒。“你不介意我抽烟吧。”亚典波罗这样说着，却还没等缪拉回答，一闪而过的火光出现在木质火柴的一段，随后点燃了一支瘪瘪的香烟。  
“你根本不是什么记者，骗子。”缪拉干巴巴地说着，在那阵烟雾和焦油的味道之后，亚典波罗的绿色眼睛看起来像模糊的浓雾背后一株诡异的植物。“没有一个记者能负担的起木质火柴。”  
“而这又有什么关系，我是不是记者，或者说你是不是条子，都不影响我想听你说那些困扰你的事情。你可以对我撒谎，无所谓，这里本身就是一个贩卖谎言的地方。”亚典波罗往缪拉坐的地方凑的更近了一点，缪拉能够清楚地闻到他身上的烟草味道。缪拉自己不是一个吸烟的人，他在欧洲安全中心的同僚们也很少有这种习惯，有的时候罗严塔尔的外套上会沾上一些烟草味，但是缪拉绝对不会好奇那种味道是从哪里来的。“如果你是在执行任务，那我只能奉劝你一句，今天不是一个适合加班工作的好日子。”  
“那你又有什么故事想说，‘记者先生’。”  
这次亚典波罗没有让那个名字是伊万·高尼夫的酒保给自己多来一杯酒，而是不合时宜地让酒保去给自己倒一杯咖啡。高尼夫去使唤旁边叫奥利弗·波布兰的服务生，服务生骂骂咧咧地让亚典波罗自己滚去煮咖啡。亚典波罗当然没有从吧台椅上挪动地方，他朝波布兰晃了晃手指，等到咖啡端上桌的时候缪拉甚至怀疑波布兰是不是往里面吐了口水。  
“谈论这种话题还要喝酒的话未免太庸俗了。”亚典波罗绿色的眼睛盯着缪拉，“你去过任何一个殖民卫星或者殖民行星吗，奈特哈尔？”  
缪拉摇了摇头，这个话题像刀子一样在一下一下切割他的灵魂。他之所以向欧洲安全中心出卖自己的生命和灵魂，做一个“赏金猎人”，正是因为那些在他们的头顶天幕之上静静运行着的殖民卫星，那里是他的希望。不，不能说是他的希望，他自己已经没有任何希望所言。“我是一个被地球束缚的可怜人。”  
“你看起来不像是那些欧洲安全中心向海尼森订购的警用仿生人，我说的对吗，奈特哈尔？”  
“为什么你会这么说，你怎么能区分仿生人和人类？我又没有将‘我不是仿生人’写在脸上。”  
“你说的话，你的苦恼，都是你对于这个问题的答案。”亚典波罗又深深地吸了口烟，这不由得让缪拉开始为这个刚刚认识不到半个小时的骗子担忧他的肺部健康。“仿生人不会有那么多的苦恼需要借酒消愁，他们只会为快乐的事情痛饮。”  
“这未免不是你的一面之词吧。”缪拉承认亚典波罗说的有一定的道理，但是他不想就这样说“你说的没错”或者“您说的很有道理，我被深深地折服了”。“我不是仿生人，但是我有仿生人搭档和同僚，我不觉得他们和人类有什么区别。”  
亚典波罗没有就这个问题继续讨论下去，他把烟熄灭在了玻璃烟灰缸里，在还未消散的烟雾中抬头看了一眼天花板上的白色光源，仿佛在看模糊不清的天空上殖民卫星运转的轨道。“我父亲在我五岁的时候带我去哈迪德-海兹姆行星生活了两年，直到我七岁的时候才回到我们在新蒙吕松的家。在那颗该死的，温度常年在40度以上的行星上我可能看到了这辈子全部的沙子……那颗行星距离它的恒星比地球距离太阳要近，而且有不停在肆虐的风暴，如果不是为了这些沙子，可能它也不会被人类所注意。”  
“你父亲为什么要带你去那样一颗行星？”缪拉想象着亚典波罗给自己描述的场景，他发现自己很难想象一颗没有无时无刻不在落下的雨水，没有满是污浊街道的行星是什么样子。他甚至意识到自己不仅仅没有离开过地球，连法兰克福大区都没有离开过。他已经不在的父母曾经像警示一般地对他和他的弟弟妹妹们说过，法兰克福大区是现在欧洲唯一安全的地方，低地已经被海水淹没，而东部则是无边无际的沙子。“那听起来不像是适合一个五岁的孩子生活的地方。”  
“哈。”亚典波罗做了个鬼脸，“我老爹是个记者，他为了去写一篇‘纪实报道’，假装自己是一个带着孩子走投无路的劳工，去哈迪德-海兹姆这样的资源行星上讨生活。我有三个姐姐，但是我老爹说什么男孩子就是要在这种时候禁受锻炼，就带我去了那个该死的沙子做成的星球。随后他花了两年时间来写那些可怜的，偷渡去殖民卫星但是却没有钱维持生活的人类，他们被迫来到这种资源行星做体力劳动。当然更可怜的是那些工业仿生人，他们甚至没有任何选择。”  
“在资源行星上也总比在地球上要强。”缪拉小声地说着，却还是被亚典波罗听在了耳朵里。缪拉感觉自己已经喝了足够多的的酒精饮料，以至于自己都有些醉了。要不然他为什么会在这里听一个基本上算是陌生人的家伙在这里说自己童年的时候在资源卫星上的经历。  
“你们这些在地球上的人总是以为到了殖民卫星就是到了天堂，就算是在资源行星上做体力活也要逃离地球。”亚典波罗说着，小小地喝了一口自己面前的那杯咖啡，似乎根本不在意波布兰是不是真的往里面吐了口水。  
“而你为什么回到地球来，你家人都在新蒙吕松吧，那是个星域的文化中心，不是比地球好太多了吗？”  
“你就当做我是为了逃避我老爹才‘离家出走’的吧。”亚典波罗摆摆手，“不说这些让我感到头疼的话题了，本来是想听你说些什么，却变成了我在这里念叨家里的老家伙。”他耸了耸肩，让高尼夫继续给他端上那些可以使人神志不清的酒精饮料。亚典波罗看起来像是根本不会喝醉一样，缪拉已经感觉自己的头有些昏昏沉沉。  
“算了，我已经喝得足够多了。”缪拉扶着吧台想要让自己站起来，却一个踉跄差点把桌上的玻璃杯打碎。亚典波罗伸出手来扶他的肩膀，“谢谢，”缪拉小声地道谢，“别说这个词在你们这里不是流行词。”  
“我送你回去，奈特哈尔。”  
“不，不用。”缪拉不知道自己下意识的反应是出于警惕还是出于不想给别人添麻烦的自尊。“我还不至于记不得自己的家在哪里。”他小心地在摇摇晃晃的世界中寻找一条能摸索出酒吧的路，亚典波罗真的就听取了他的建议，站在一旁，似乎在等着他跌倒在地上，再嘲笑他刚才没有听自己的。缪拉站在奈德拉德的雨里，这里和法兰克福的中心区没有什么区别，只不过那些大型精致的商业霓虹灯广告变成了黑赌场或者是走私犯们在墙壁上用荧光涂料匆匆写下的暗语。他按了一下放在口袋里的虚拟助理发散器的开关，珀西瓦尔出现在他的旁边，却因为雨水的原因，图像变得断断续续。“我们回去吧，珀西瓦尔。”他这样对自己的虚拟助理说，他的虚拟助理转过头去看向另一个方向。  
达斯提·亚典波罗站在那里。  
“你好啊，虚拟助理先生。”不知道是记者还是骗子的人大方地和画面断断续续的虚拟助理打了招呼，缪拉看到他的虚拟助理有些不好意思地低头说了声“很高兴见到您”。这可能是他自己内心深处真实的想法。“既然你有虚拟助理送你回家，那你不如顺道载我一程吧。”  
“我都不知道你住在哪里……”他小声地说着，“你告诉珀西瓦尔你要去的地方，他会送你回去的。”  
“你只需要把我放到法兰克福中心区，我需要一个进城的便车。”  
缪拉没有拒绝，他让亚典波罗坐到了副驾驶的座位上，并且把发散器放到了驾驶座旁的架子里，珀西瓦尔的形象消失了，但是他的声音还在和亚典波罗确认着要去的地方。“我不建议您步行前往，那里现在的交通状况很混乱……”珀西瓦尔有耐心地和亚典波罗解释着。“奈特哈尔，你一定是家里照顾弟弟妹妹的那个最大的孩子。”亚典波罗就这样看透了他的一个真相，“你的虚拟助理听起来和我最大的姐姐说话的语气一模一样。”  
缪拉觉得自己太醉，以至于都听不清外面的声音。他只能听见窗外的雨在敲打飞行器玻璃的阵阵混乱的节奏和珀西瓦尔温和的声音在与另一个乘客小声的对话。他不想去偷听珀西瓦尔和亚典波罗的对白，虽然他知道自己完全能在明天宿醉过后调查珀西瓦尔的记录得知一切。让这些对话成为他们之间的私事吧，缪拉想着，眼睛像是被一双手死死蒙住，怎么也睁不开。  
“你到了，奈特哈尔。”他在半睡半醒之间听到了有人在喊他的名字，“奈特哈尔”，那个声音依旧不依不饶。他想对自己的虚拟助理说一句“再让我睡一会儿，珀西瓦尔”，睁开眼睛看到的却是自己在酒吧里认识不超过三个小时的“骗子”。  
“谢谢你载我一程，”亚典波罗不客气地帮他拍了拍外套上的雨珠，“但是你还欠我一个故事，探员。”他凑到缪拉耳旁，用轻到几乎是气流的声音说出了这句话，下一秒这些词语就消失在了中心区单调的雨水中。  
缪拉躺在自己不舒服的单人床的时候还能隐隐约约闻到空气中残留的烟草味，然而他又不确定到底是什么沾上了这种味道。珀西瓦尔忽然出现在他的旁边，半透明的形象让黑暗的房间里有了一束不稳定的光源。“奈特哈尔，”他的声音听起来和刚刚告诉他他已经到家了的那个声音完全不同，“有一条你的语音消息。”  
他让珀西瓦尔把消息播放了出来，通讯那头他的弟弟妹妹似乎挤在一起对他说晚安，并问他什么时候能回家来看看他们。缪拉疲倦地笑了笑，头痛依旧像他最忠诚的伙伴一般伴随着他。“珀西瓦尔，帮我发这条消息……就说……‘我爱你们’。”

宿醉之后去工作总是会影响自己的工作效率，缪拉一边揉着自己的额角一边想着。他在办公室里给自己打开了一瓶功能饮料，正仰着头喝掉这些味道奇怪的液体的时候米达麦亚同样拖着沉重的脚步走进了办公室。“怎么了，沃尔夫冈？”他连忙拧好了功能饮料的瓶盖，给自己的同僚投去了一个关切的目光。  
“一个矿业星球有一批仿生人潜逃了，六个，六个仿生人潜逃了。”米达麦亚重复着那个让人头疼的数字，仿佛这样能够让潜逃的仿生人数量奇迹般地减少一样。矿业星球，缪拉思考着这个词组，昨天晚上达斯提·亚典波罗对自己说的那些他童年时期在一颗满是沙子的行星上的经历不合时宜地出现在他脑子里。“上头让我和奥斯卡去调查一下，又是一桩苦差事。”  
缪拉有些惊恐地查看了一下自己的任务清单，还好今天的任务没有像米达麦亚他们这种去调查可能已经潜入地球的工业仿生人的苦差事。欧洲安全中心发送给他和毕典菲尔特的任务是去参加今天下午的模拟实战，说是模拟实战，只不过是体能测试的另一种说法。缪拉一直都不算十分擅长这种事情，相比他自己，米达麦亚在这种模拟实战上的表现要好得多，甚至和仿生人可以做到有来有回。  
“让我去参加模拟实战还不如让我去调查工业仿生人。”缪拉在午餐的时候这样对着自己的搭档吐苦水，毕典菲尔特拍了拍他的背，问他要不要吃三明治。他说了句谢谢后接过冷冰冰的三明治后咬了一口，昨天晚上那些酒精似乎还在侵蚀着他的胃。  
“你在说什么蠢话，调查工业仿生人可不是什么轻松活。不过话说回来，你今天状态不太对啊，昨天晚上去哪里乱逛了？”  
“去奈德拉德喝了一杯。”他这样说着，“一杯”只不过是个虚词，缪拉也不记得自己喝了多少杯什么样的酒。毕典菲尔特听到他这样的回答之后放下了自己手里的杯子，“你可得小心点，那种地方说不定一秒之后就有七八个你需要回收的仿生人。”  
“我带着枪去的。”  
“等到下午的模拟实战你就知道，你带着枪对于那种失控的仿生人就像是你要拿石子打他们一下，我可不是危言耸听啊兄弟。”  
缪拉知道毕典菲尔特没有危言耸听，他和毕典菲尔特一组，对面的小组是希尔德，一个欧洲安全中心里少见的女性警用仿生人和她的搭档修特莱组成的小组。就算对面有一位女士，缪拉也在时刻提醒自己不能掉以轻心，希尔德的智慧所有人都有目共睹，而自己作为一个普通的人类男性，很难说在和希尔德一对一的情况下有什么优势。  
就像现在。  
“测试结束了，缪拉探员。”希尔德的模拟枪指着他的头，缪拉只觉得自己躺在冰凉的地面上，头更疼了。他闭上眼叹了口气，“希望这不要影响到今年的薪水”，这可能是他此刻脑子里最真实的想法。希尔德把他拉了起来，手指指了指自己的嘴角，示意他那里可能有什么东西需要擦一下。缪拉拿手背随便抹了抹自己的嘴角，是血，现在他感觉自己的嘴里也有一股浓浓的血味。  
让奈特哈尔·缪拉自己来评价，今天并不算是他的幸运日，他在临下班的时候收到了之前他们追查的一个走私团伙的线索。他快速地浏览着任务的内容，一个他熟悉的词，或者名字，在这里又被提及了，魔术师……  
“你看起来度过了艰难的一天，探员。”  
他站在自己的家门口，出乎他意料的是，他看到达斯提·亚典波罗就站在他公寓门口的走廊里，手里拿着一支未点燃的烟。暴露自己的住所不是一个欧洲安全中心的探员应该做的事情，缪拉警觉地没有开门，靠着自己的公寓门站着，眼睛盯着亚典波罗。  
“我又不是你拿来吓唬小孩的蓝胡子。”亚典波罗往前走了一步，想用手指碰一碰缪拉嘴角的伤口，却被探员拒绝了。“不请我去喝杯咖啡吗？”  
“我家里没有什么好咖啡，至少不是一个用木头火柴的人会喝的习惯的咖啡。”  
“我又不是没喝过泥浆水，是真正的泥浆水，我在托古钦那颗卫星的时候为了活下来真的喝了混着泥的水……”  
缪拉打开了自己家的门，他不确定自己是否打开了那个装满了瘟疫的盒子，亚典波罗闪进了他的狭小公寓，里面东西不多，却也没多少空间。“抱歉我没有成套的椅子或者杯子。”缪拉窘迫地说着，示意亚典波罗坐到一把摇摇晃晃的扶手椅里，而他自己则试图给“记者”（也许是骗子）煮一杯咖啡。  
“你为什么到这里来？”缪拉把味道并不令人愉悦的咖啡递给坐在扶手椅里的亚典波罗，语气听起来倒像是在审问怀疑是仿生人的可疑分子。亚典波罗没有马上回答他，他的绿色眼睛看着墙壁上动态屏幕里被缪拉“钉”在上面的一些广告。“你想去殖民卫星，是吗？”  
“不是我……是我的弟弟妹妹……”他叹了口气，手里拿着属于自己的那杯咖啡，“你还没有回答我，你为什么到这里来？”  
“你还欠我你自己的故事，探员先生。”亚典波罗的目光依旧注视着那块投屏，一个缪拉手写的词语出现在那里，亚典波罗轻轻地念出了这个词。“魔术师……你在寻找魔术师。”  
“听着，这是我的工作，你最好不要——”  
“如果我告诉你，我能帮你联系到这位‘魔术师’……你觉得怎么样，探员先生？”


	3. Chapter 3

达斯提·亚典波罗说的没错，这对于缪拉来说的确是艰难的一天，当他躺在自己硬邦邦的单人床上的时候，睡眠似乎也没有让他真正的放松下来。他陷入了一个诡异的梦境中，在梦境之外，他的眉毛几乎都要绞在一起，也并不是因为窗外正对着他的窗户的大型广告牌的变幻灯光让他做了噩梦。  
一只他从未见过的生物出现在这个浓稠的梦境中。它不像缪拉在科普信息里见到过的任何一种生物，如果硬要给它在那些系统存储的、曾经于这个地球上存在过的动物中找一个形象进行类比，缪拉更愿意称呼它为奇幻故事中的“龙”。拥有金色眼珠的动物慢慢地转过脸来，抖了抖它背上的巨大蝙蝠翅膀。缪拉在这个梦境中感受到了在现实中没有的恐惧，这种恐惧面向的是整个“未知”。他还隐约记得自己没有加入欧洲安全中心的时候，在法兰克福边缘区的旧房子里给自己的弟弟妹妹们对着父母留下的老旧娱乐系统上的旧世界童话讲述里面的故事。“最后女巫消失了，所有人都幸福地生活在一起……小镇恢复了往日的宁静。”这是童话的“标准结局”，缪拉读过不知道多少个这种如虚假的肥皂泡沫一般的美好故事——邪恶与痛苦最终都会消失，所有人都会过上幸福的生活。  
当他的弟弟妹妹们睡着之后，他也会在系统中寻找泡沫褪去后的文字。那些不是写给孩子们的，为了维护他们的天真的故事并没有“每个人都过上了幸福的生活”这样的结局，无论是被杀死的最后的护民官还是那些圣杯骑士的故事。缪拉不能说自己没有受到童年的影响而沉迷圣杯骑士的传说，当他在给自己订购虚拟助理的时候，没有像米达麦亚那样选择一个可爱的女性形象，而是给自己的虚拟助理起名“珀西瓦尔”，并希望他能够成为自己想象中的圣杯骑士。缪拉站在梦境中，与这只神奇的生物金色的眼睛对视，圣乔治的传说中也有这样一只奇特的生物，还是说这只生物正在守护着金色的羊毛。  
“你为什么在这里？”缪拉知道自己这个问题十分愚蠢，他在询问自己梦境中的这只奇怪的生物为什么出现在自己的梦境之中。当然这只巨龙不会给他答案，它只是转了转自己金色的眼珠，缪拉在那黄金玻璃一般的眼珠里看到了自己的镜像。“真是的，”他在梦境中抓了抓自己浅色的头发，“我应该问我自己为什么会在这里。”  
那只黑色的龙拍打着它蝙蝠一般巨大的翅膀，甚至遮住了梦境中的阳光，它腾空而起，在缪拉的视线中越来越小，直到最后变成一个模糊的黑点。缪拉愣在那里，看着龙消失之后它曾经停留的地方，那里并没有金色的羊毛。  
“奈特哈尔，该起床了。”  
珀西瓦尔的声音从非常非常遥远的地方传来，缪拉不情愿地翻了个身，当他的胳膊碰到枕头旁边的塑料物体时，隐隐约约还留存着的梦境马上就如同雨水中的泡沫一般破碎了。他一下子从床上翻身起来，手里下意识地攥着自己昨天晚上放在枕头下面的爆能枪。之前毕典菲尔特对他说过，他作为欧洲安全中心的人类探员，使用传统的子弹式手枪去对付那些潜逃的农业仿生人或者工业仿生人没有一点点优势。他听取了自己搭档的建议，当欧洲安全中心进行设备升级的时候他写了一封申请，去做第一批使用爆能枪的人类探员。这种威力更强的武器并没有让奈特哈尔·缪拉感觉到安全，相反，这让他陷入到了更深的恐惧之中。他现在成了一个能够扣动扳机就轻易杀死一个仿生人的“怪物”了。  
外面广告牌的光芒透过他公寓里漏了一条缝的窗帘照进地板开裂的纹理上。珀西瓦尔坐在他摇摇晃晃的扶手椅上，手里“拿”着一张纸，说是拿也并不恰当，因为这一切只是虚拟助理系统中的投影而已，那张真正的纸依旧好好地躺在桌子上。缪拉看着自己的虚拟助理在那些变幻的光线下仔仔细细地叠着那张白纸，“需要我帮你煮一杯咖啡吗？”他的虚拟助理问他，说出这个问题的时候甚至没有抬起头。  
缪拉看着那张纸的幻象在珀西瓦尔手里变成了一个奇怪的形状，如果不是因为这张纸是白色的，缪拉会以为自己看到了梦境中那只龙。“你应该先把手里的枪放下，奈特哈尔。”他的虚拟助理的声音从厨房传来，缪拉这时才发现自己一直没有放下手里的爆能枪。  
“我能帮你找到这位‘魔术师’，奈特哈尔·缪拉探员。”自称是记者的人昨天晚上就坐在这张可能下一秒就要散架的扶手椅上，抬起头来看着他。缪拉看着那双绿色眼睛中映进来的窗外灯光的颜色，有一瞬间那双眼睛是黑色的，是否那位被称为“魔术师”的人也有着同样的黑色眼睛。“不如我们做一笔交易吧，就像在奈德拉德那样。”  
“停下。”缪拉下意识地摸过了自己放在旁边桌子上的爆能枪，这件用于“回收”仿生人的武器被他攥在手里，指着一个不在他任务清单上的人，或者是仿生人，谁知道呢。“你为什么来这里。”还是那个问题。亚典波罗脸上的表情里没有一点恐惧，他轻轻地扯了扯自己的嘴角，露出一个像是嘲讽的笑来。他举起自己的手，“别那么紧张，探员先生。”就像在说外面一直在下的雨什么时候会停一样。“你就当做是一个好心人想要帮助你。”  
“回答我的问题，否则我真的会开枪。”  
“我回答了，只不过没有给出你想要的答案。”亚典波罗放下自己的手，他绿色的眼睛依旧看着对面的探员，他看到缪拉扣着爆能枪扳机的手指稍稍抖了一下。“你想听到怎样的答案，我其实是一个从遥远殖民卫星逃到地球的仿生人，我杀了我的雇主，我的目的是到地球上来摧毁整个海尼森总部。是这样吗，探员先生，你想要这样的回答，然后你就能心安理得地用那把枪杀了我，是吗？”  
“这是我的工作，你不应该对一个欧洲安全中心的探员的工作有太多好奇心。无论你是个记者，是个骗子还是该死的从矿业星球上逃出来的仿生人。这不是你需要关心的事情。”  
“你想让你的弟弟妹妹们去殖民卫星，所以你选择给欧洲安全中心卖命。我可以帮你……送你和你的家人一起去新凤凰城，你只需要付给我成本价就可以。如果你想见‘魔术师’的话，他可以给你更多的选择——”  
“这对你又有什么好处。”  
“你只相信一手交钱一手交货的生意是吗，还是欧洲安全中心给你的那种‘合约’，以至于你都不相信人类……人类复杂的情感。”他从自己的口袋里掏出了一支烟，“虚拟助理先生，介意帮我点个火吗？”  
珀西瓦尔半透明的手指在那支卷烟上碰了碰，一阵淡淡的焦油味迅速地充斥着小公寓里的每一个角落。“如果我帮你去殖民卫星，你就可以不用再给欧洲安全中心卖命，也就少了一个拿着这种危险武器屠杀同类的可怜人了。”亚典波罗站起来，没有拿烟的手攥着爆能枪的枪筒，枪口的位置正好对着他自己。“你是一个仿生人？”缪拉不可思议地抛出这个问题，如果对方给出肯定的答案，他不确定自己是否会扣动扳机。  
“你相信只有仿生人才会关心仿生人的死活，仿生人和人类之间最大的区别究竟是什么，如果我是一个仿生人，那杀死我不会让你感到愧疚，是吗，探员先生。而我作为一个人类，也不能希望这种奴役或者‘屠杀’终止，因为我是这一套体系中的收益者，是吗？你拿的每一笔钱都是——”  
“出去，别逼我在这里杀了你。”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个词，对方松开了攥着他手里武器的手，“平等主义，和平主义，如果这些东西真的有用的话就不会出现之前那场毁了整个地球的灾难。你这种不用为自己生计发愁的人说出这种漂亮话当然简单，来地球做什么，你就应该在新蒙吕松做一个写白日梦的小说家。”  
“如果你改变了你的想法，可以随时到奈德拉德去找我。”  
“滚，你最好祈祷奈德拉德还能多几个‘明天’。别让我再看到你，骗子。”  
珀西瓦尔折的那只小小的白色的龙躺在桌子上，缪拉看着它，它和白色的纸重叠在一起，如果珀西瓦尔用手指碰一下，它是否会燃烧起来。缪拉这样想着，真的伸出手去碰了碰它，但是在他的手指能够感受到任何东西之前，那只纸做的龙消失了。  
新凤凰城，新凤凰城，这个地名在他的脑子里跳跃着。缪拉按了一下自己的投屏，在系统里搜索着有关新凤凰城这颗殖民卫星的信息。似乎新凤凰城的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯在呼吁将这颗殖民卫星建立成整个星域或者整个宇宙中第一个人类和仿生人拥有平等权利的卫星。剩下的信息是他的工作任务中密密麻麻地出现的消息，新凤凰城的走私路线，从矿业星球逃走的仿生人可能经由新凤凰城前往地球，海尼森给新凤凰城的私人工厂提供的仿生人订单……  
“珀西瓦尔，帮我呼叫一下沃尔夫冈。”  
在一阵沉默之后通讯对面响起了爱芳瑟琳的声音，她的声音在这样一个阴冷的早上听起来像加了太多太妃糖的点心，“早上好，奈特哈尔，沃尔夫一会儿就来接你的通讯。”  
“谢谢，爱芳。”他有些焦急地用自己的手指敲着桌面，咖啡煮好了已经开始渐渐变冷，而他却丝毫没有心思去喝一口。  
“怎么了，奈特哈尔？”  
“我想请你帮我一个忙。”缪拉有些犹豫，他不知道自己该对沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚坦白多少，保留多少。“之前你们小组调查过的……前往新凤凰城的航线记录，你能不能发给我一份？”  
“我得想想我把那份记录放到哪里了。”米达麦亚在通讯那头说着，“不过没问题，这不是什么大事。”  
“谢谢你，等休息日的时候我一定请你好好喝一杯。”当缪拉说出这句感谢之后，似乎有人在他耳边小声地嘟囔着，“谢谢”可不是一个这里的流行词汇。

“你看起来魂不守舍的，怎么了，单恋的对象残忍地拒绝了你？”毕典菲尔特从旁边的座位上探过头来看着缪拉，人类探员正直直地盯着自己投屏上的内容，却发现自己一个词都没有看进去。“如果是那样就好了，我可以去酒馆里买醉然后大哭一场，是这样吗，我是听沃尔夫冈说的，失恋之后的解压方法。”缪拉努力地使自己脸上挂上一个“我没事”的表情，但是这只能使他的脸色看起来更加难看。  
“你需要休假，兄弟。”毕典菲尔特伸手拍了拍自己搭档的肩膀，他能闻到缪拉身上有一股淡淡的烟味，按照毕典菲尔特对缪拉的了解，他的搭档没有这种爱好。  
“可能我现在最不需要的就是休假。”  
“热爱工作总得有个限度。”  
还没等毕典菲尔特说出下一句话，他们两个的系统提醒就亮了起来，缪拉像条件反射一样站起身，眼睛盯着新任务的提醒。“美因河沿岸发现了两具尸体，像是被仿生人杀死的。”缪拉重复着任务提醒里的文字，“弗里茨，我们应该分头行动。”  
“我不同意你的意见，奈特哈尔，如果真的是失控的仿生人，分头行动等于送死。”毕典菲尔特的潜台词缪拉当然明白，如果行凶的是米达麦亚他们之前在追查的那六个矿业星球潜逃的工业仿生人，对于缪拉来说无异于送死。他自己都不能百分百有把握敌过一个女性仿生人，更别说工业仿生人，如果没有欧洲安全中心配给的武器，他就是在打一场没有胜算的荒唐战争。  
“但是这样可以提高效率，说不定这次我们可以走运。”这句话他说出来之后甚至无法说服自己。  
“你知道我不能违抗你的命令，兄弟。”毕典菲尔特无奈地摊了摊手。这是欧洲安全中心一条不成文的规定，其实也是在地球、殖民卫星和行星其他岗位上的“惯例”。仿生人雇员听命于人类雇主，甚至是同一岗位的人类雇员。这一点在欧洲安全中心并不是十分明显，愿意来欧洲安全中心工作的人类雇员基本上可以被归结为“在地球上没有未来”的那种人，除了一条命之外没有任何值钱的东西，但是在某些微妙的情况下，这种“惯例”如同一枚锋利的刀片，在仿生人与人类之间割开一条深深的裂痕。“我们走吧，希望幸运女神今天站在咱们这边。”  
这具尸体是一个可怜的男人，缪拉蹲在他旁边仔细地用仪器检查着那个可怕的伤口。他是被一块粗糙的金属割断了脖子死在这里的，缪拉做出了一个初步的判断，而且他几乎没有反抗的时间。为什么他会死在这里？这个疑问盘旋在探员的心里，雨水不断地落到旁边漆黑一片的美因河上，这附近的气味和欧洲安全中心差不多，都令人感到不悦。仪器的分析结果展现在缪拉的投屏系统上，这个可怜男人的系统被抹除，各种可以证实他身份的证据也完全消失。“看来他们是想要抢夺这个男人的身份信息，假扮成他……”  
缪拉摇了摇头，这个想法仍然很愚蠢，就算他们拿走了这个受害人的身份，他们也无法做到百分百确定能够离开地球，以人类的身份前往一个殖民星球开始新的生活。一个词，一个地点出现在他的脑子里，新凤凰城，吉尔菲艾斯说过他们要争取让新凤凰城成为一个任何身份的人都能平等居住的星球，无论是人类还是仿生人……  
“如果他们要去新凤凰城，那他们会去奈德拉德区找一个走私犯，找一个能替他们伪造基因检测报告、骗过边境检查关卡的人。”缪拉自言自语地说着，一个笑容慢慢出现在他的脸上，他知道这些人会去找谁，魔术师，不是吗。  
“小心，奈特哈尔！”他的虚拟助理的声音突然出现在雨水落下和美因河流淌的声音之中。缪拉听到一声枪响，等到他反应过来的时候，珀西瓦尔试图伸手去抓住那颗子弹。子弹穿过那些由电流组成的图像径直向他而来。  
这真的有点疼。缪拉感觉到疼痛从伤口处的那一点开始向每一处神经扩散，他伸手试图去拿自己的爆能枪，如果他早就被盯上了，那也只能随机应变。他朝着子弹来的方向开了两枪，能量束击穿了黑暗中一块巨大的金属板，迸发出的火光比美因河旁步道上昏黄的路灯还要明亮。在那一瞬间的明亮中他看到了朝自己开枪的工业仿生人。  
“你应该停下。”他朝着那个方向喊了一句，这个动作牵扯着他的伤口又传来一阵疼痛，痛觉像不断拍打着法兰克福郊外巨大水泥堤坝的海水，下一秒就要将他淹没。“你这样做没有任何意义。”  
他一只手按着自己的伤口，试图用这种最原始的办法减少流血，另一只手攥着爆能枪又朝着黑暗开了一枪。“我是不是会死在这里。”这个想法不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里，和疼痛一起，逐渐侵蚀着他的意识。另一颗子弹带来的疼痛远不如第一颗，那个朝着他开枪的仿生人用子弹打穿了他的手臂，他的爆能枪落在地上，而他没有更多的力气去按住这个新的伤口。  
“如果我死在这里，他们也不会抢走我的身份。”缪拉靠着自己停在美因河步道上的飞行器，等着最后的结局降临在自己身上。每个人的故事总会有一个结局，而这些结局最后都是相同的。  
“不用谢我。”他听见了爆能枪射击的声音，和混在其中的这一句话。缪拉在逐渐变得模糊的视线边缘看到了自己落在地上的爆能枪，既然不是自己开的枪，那么又是谁。“谢谢不是一个这里的流行词汇。”  
“现在你不仅欠我一个故事，又欠我一条命了。”缪拉依旧试图去用自己的最后一点力气去拿落在地上的武器，却被这个“骗子”死死地按住了第一个伤口。疼痛铺天盖地地袭来，他咬着自己的牙忍住了呼痛的声音，他的心脏仍然在胸腔里跳动着，他甚至能够听到自己生命的声音在胸腔里回响。“用爆能枪招呼自己的救命恩人可不是一个恰当的选择。”亚典波罗捡起了那一把落在地上的爆能枪，关上了能量匣之后把属于缪拉的武器放回到了他的外套口袋里。“等你能拿枪的时候再想杀了我也来得及。”

缪拉睁开眼的时候发现自己并没有身处地狱，而是躺在自己公寓那张不舒服的床上。“先别说话，奈特哈尔。”他的虚拟助理的形象站在他的床边，伸出半透明的手指“碰”了碰他干燥的嘴唇。“你应该感谢达斯提，他救了你，还有……”珀西瓦尔转过身去看着屋子那边站在厨房门口，手里拿着一个茶杯的人。“杨威利先生。”  
“珀西瓦尔，你应该让他多休息。”一个平静的声音出现在缪拉的耳朵里，缪拉隐隐约约看到那个身影，他从来都没有听说过这个名字，杨威利，珀西瓦尔说自己应该感谢他，为什么。这些问题堆积在缪拉的胸腔里，挤压着疼痛已经消退的伤口。“珀西瓦尔是救了你的人，还有达斯提，我只不过是放心不下达斯提过来帮个忙的……”被称作杨威利的人坐到了他床边的金属凳子上，缪拉看到了一双温和的黑色眼睛和淡淡的笑容。“你不需要感谢谁……我们每个人都在努力地活下去。”这句话有些让缪拉摸不清头脑。他猜测杨威利或者是亚典波罗给自己处理伤口的时候也使用了过量的止痛剂，这让缪拉觉得自己的脑子昏昏沉沉的，在半睡半醒间他似乎又看到了那只奇怪的黑色龙，它睁着自己金色的眼睛，缪拉走近了一点，伸出手碰了碰龙眼下深色的鳞片，他摸到了龙的眼泪。  
他在又一个梦境之中醒来，疼痛回来了，一跳一跳地昭示着自己的存在感。没有拉好的窗帘告诉他现在已经是黑夜，外面的广告牌变幻的光成了屋子里唯一的光源。缪拉侧过脸，看到了放在自己枕头旁边，用白纸折成的一只龙。一阵风从窗外吹来，似乎让这只龙纸做的翅膀动了动。  
“想问我为什么会在那里，为什么要救你，为什么又会出现在你家里，是吗？”亚典波罗的声音从窗边的扶手椅那里传来。被他称作“骗子”的人走到他旁边，低下头看着他。如果不是那颗子弹打穿了他的右臂，缪拉会伸出手去把亚典波罗垂下来的一绺头发拢到耳后。“我无法看着人类去屠杀仿生人，同样，我也不能看着你死在一个‘杀人凶手’的手里。”亚典波罗有些凉的手指轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊，又迅速地将手收了回去。“人类，仿生人……我们本就不该持枪相向。”  
缪拉想说些什么，但是那些话堵在他的喉咙里，像亚典波罗描述的那颗星球上的沙子。  
“有一颗叫做新雷根斯堡的卫星……它虽然叫这个名字，但是却不像法兰克福这样雨下个不停。”亚典波罗坐到了单人床的床边，手里拿着一张平整的纸。他将纸对折了一下，随后又折起一个角。“那里有最纯净的绿色森林……白色的碎石铺成的道路会指引每一个人回家。”他的声音像是在描述他在那颗卫星上见到的景象，又像是在诉说那些过于古老的传说。探员闭上眼睛，他从未见过绿色的森林，他见到的绿色……  
“一切都是那么平静。”缪拉听到亚典波罗叹息一般的声音，一阵小小的扰动出现在他而枕头旁边，又一只白色的折纸龙，扇动它的翅膀，走进他的梦境。


	4. Chapter 4

“你怎么样，兄弟？”  
毕典菲尔特从自己的座位探出头来，看着慢慢走到自己座位那里的缪拉。他的搭档拉开自己的椅子，速度是平常的一半，极其小心地坐到了上面，绷直的后背贴着不舒服的椅背。  
“还活着。”他的搭档的声音不高，脸上挂了一个勉强的笑容。毕典菲尔特看着他的搭档打开了投屏，沉默了两秒钟后回到了自己的座位那里去继续处理今天的任务。  
“有什么新的发现，我是说，新凤凰城的那条走私线路。”  
“就像堆满了灰的通风管道，不知道它通向哪里。”毕典菲尔特划了一下自己的手指，把自己整理的信息投到缪拉的投屏上，他认为是重点的地方用高亮标志标了出来。缪拉做了一个双臂交叠在胸前的动作，这是他之前在遇到麻烦的信息的时候的习惯动作，但是他刚刚抬起自己的右臂就条件反射一般地放下了胳膊。随后他的左手不自然地抓了一下自己的头发，“你看医生了吗，奈特哈尔？”毕典菲尔特指了指他的右臂，白色衬衫下露出了非常明显的绷带图像。  
“看了。”他的浅色眼珠瞥了一下右边的走廊，走廊上冷色的灯光依旧闪个不停。“我没事。”  
“你不是个撒谎的行家。”毕典菲尔特站起来走到缪拉身后，用他的胳膊使劲抱了一下缪拉的肩膀，缪拉的脸上露出了因疼痛而痛苦的表情。“我当了你那么多年的搭档，一眼就能看出来。”  
“我暂时先死不了，伤口也被处理过了。”缪拉卷起自己的袖子，把白色的绷带展示给毕典菲尔特看。绷带下面是一个枪伤，他在给上面的汇报里写了自己被一个叛逃的矿业仿生人袭击，中了两枪，但是自己也“回收”了那个仿生人。这份报告中只字未提亚典波罗和杨威利，缪拉不想给自己找麻烦。  
“那个仿生人不是你‘回收’的，是吗，兄弟？”  
缪拉警觉地回头看着自己的搭档，毕典菲尔特倒吸了一口气，“看来我猜的是对的。”他这样说，拉过了自己的椅子坐到缪拉对面。缪拉装作低头整理自己衬衫的袖子，实际上在飞快地思考一个合适的谎言，这个谎言要足够精妙，又得不那么精巧，有一些破绽让它听起来像是真的。“是我回收的，”他的语速很快，“我当时有些疏忽了。”  
“我不知道你为什么要瞒着我。”毕典菲尔特又拍了一下缪拉的肩膀，疼痛此时倒让缪拉感觉到了“真实”。“你还是要小心一点，幸运女神有的时候也会发脾气不站在我们这一边的。”  
幸运女神从来没站在过我这里，缪拉在心里想着，朝着他的搭档耸了耸肩装作一个什么都不在乎的样子。他转过头，盯着自己的投屏，表情在一瞬间变成了自己都厌恶的罗严塔尔脸上会有的那种样子。有些时候缪拉甚至会怀疑是否因为海尼森的仿生人还未在人类社会中学会那些复杂的感情，所以会让仿生人出现这种惹人厌的表情。他的目光捕捉到了毕典菲尔特标注出来的一段信息，是他们监听到的一个嫌疑人的通讯，“如果你想离开这个鬼地方……”这段被捕捉到的通讯质量差到缪拉差点没有听出来这个人在说什么，可能这个人的口音也有一部分责任，“去伊谢尔伦碰碰运气，它在奈德拉德的地下市场很有名，任何一个人都知道它。”  
“我应该去那里碰碰运气。”缪拉自言自语地说着，突然站了起来，快步走到自己的衣橱那里抓了自己的旧外套就要往外走。“你要去哪里，老兄。”一阵椅子被推到后面的声音伴着脚步声出现在缪拉身后，毕典菲尔特一把拽住他没有受伤的左臂，这时他才停在走廊里，灯光依旧闪闪烁烁。  
“去奈德拉德的伊谢尔伦碰碰运气。”他机械地重复着自己在通讯里听到的那句话，他扭过头，灰色眼珠这次看着的是办公室的玻璃门。“说不定我能碰到那个魔术师。”  
“我们没有任何证据证明这个人说的内容与‘魔术师’有关。”  
“这么谨慎听起来可不像你。”缪拉回过头来，甩开了毕典菲尔特的手，“我自己去奈德拉德，这次行动是我的个人行动，你不需要共同负责……”  
“而这么冲动听起来也不像你。”  
毕典菲尔特说的没错，缪拉在心里赞许了自己搭档的观点。这种听到一点线索就冲去现场并不是他的风格，包括之前调查美因河畔的那两具尸体的时候也是一样。他之前一直自诩是一个谨慎的人，而一切是什么时候开始悄悄地发生了变化……  
他已经有了答案，就是那一刻，他踏进奈德拉德的那一刻，运河河底的绿色水草就已经缠上他了。  
“总之小心。”  
“谢谢，弗里茨。”有个人对他说过，谢谢不是个流行词汇，但是在这个时候，他找不到除了谢谢之外自己还能说些什么。

在缪拉日渐模糊的记忆中，自己的母亲是一个有些迷信的人，她会对自己念叨千万不要打碎一面镜子这种话，这会给全家人带来厄运，他还记得自己母亲说这句话时的语气，却已经不记得母亲的模样。还有那些关于星星，关于雨滴，关于左脚踏到井盖上这种奇怪的迷信。无一例外都会指向未来的厄运。  
那些厄运会堆积在一起，最终变成冲垮大坝的波涛。  
这是一个白昼渐渐变短，光线黯淡的季节，缪拉站在奈德拉德区坑洼不平的街道上，看到自己穿着旧皮鞋的左脚踩在了旧时代就存在的一个金属下水道井盖上。上面的字母已经被磨得有些模糊，市政没有那么多精力和金钱去维护这个地方，也就放任它保持这个破败的样子。他往后踏了一步，试图摆脱刚才自己被缠上的“厄运”。  
一层淡淡的烟雾笼罩着奈德拉德区，气温下降，如果在旧时代这时候应该会下雪，现在却在不断地下雨。雨水噼啪地打在地面的金属井盖上，比平时法兰克福大区下的那种雨大了点。“去酒吧里避避雨吧，兄弟。”一个声音在不远处招呼他，缪拉戴上了自己外套的兜帽，朝着那个模糊的影子跑过去。有个金发的家伙在门口安静地抽烟，刚刚招呼他的人看起来是个毛头小子，正在把门口的海报点亮。那些霓虹灯一样的招牌在远处隔着大雨看起来还不如金发的家伙手里的烟头一段的红点显眼。  
东西总会在这样的雨中消失，总是这样。  
“喝一杯吗，老兄。”毛头小子的声音从他身后传来，他摇了摇头，“谢谢。”当这个词脱口而出的时候他似乎看到在雨中有一个身影朝他摇摇手指，告诉他这个词不是奈德拉德的流行词汇。“我想知道……怎么才能找到‘伊谢尔伦’这个地方。”  
刚才一直在默默抽烟的金发家伙突然笑了起来，毛头小子有些不解地看着他。“怎么了，林兹先生，我做错什么了吗？”缪拉意识到这个“林兹先生”根本没有在笑招呼他去喝酒的年轻人，笑的是他自己。  
“不，莱纳，我们遇到了一个迷路的人。”林兹先生缓缓吐出烟雾，意味深长地看了他一眼。“要去‘伊谢尔伦’这个地方的话，希望你带了足够有趣的筹码。”  
缪拉在一开始并未完全了解林兹所说的“筹码”是指什么，是说他要带着一种油炸食品去伊谢尔伦还是说他要有一些有趣的碎片才能通向伊谢尔伦。但是当他按照林兹和那个姓布鲁姆哈尔特的年轻人的指示来到伊谢尔伦的门口时，他马上就明白了那个词的意思，最表面的意思。  
伊谢尔伦是一个碰运气的地方。

坐在一进门右手边一把椅子里看着系统里新闻的男人穿着古板的深色外套，看起来像是一个旧时代牧师和欧洲安全中心高级官僚的混合体。他的手边放着一杯咖啡，在缪拉的印象里只有那些在殖民卫星当着高级公务员，每周末会带着孩子去郊区远足的“好好先生”才会有这种形象。缪拉警惕地环视了一下这个被人称作“伊谢尔伦”的地方的其他人，除去这个家伙之外的其他人看起来都还符合奈德拉德区的刻板印象。  
“要兑换筹码的话，那边的机器。”那个人看缪拉站在门口迟迟没有进来，不耐烦地说了一句，指了指他背后靠墙的地方放着的一台古旧机器。  
“不，我不是来……”缪拉之前的那些仿佛从毕典菲尔特身上偷来的莽撞一下子物归原主。他感觉到一瞬间许多双眼睛都盯着他，让他手足无措。“我……”  
“喔，喔，是来碰运气的吗，还是来——”远处一张桌子旁刚才在玩牌的人划动了一下自己的手指，那些虚拟的纸牌听话地倒扣在了桌子上。缪拉注意到一个人朝着自己的方向走过来，他脸上挂着一个半真半假的笑，和坐在这里喝咖啡的人不同，他看起来像是都市传说中的欺骗少女芳心的走私犯。“来寻找一个答案。”  
缪拉不敢直视那双眼睛，他猜测这个人比他年长，可能只是几岁，但是这个人好像比他多经历了几个世纪的人生。“看来我猜的没错。”  
探员在这个时候想起了自己是欧洲安全中心的探员，爆能枪现在正好好地藏在他的外套下面。缪拉有些紧张地攥了攥拳，“我想来了解一下情况。”  
“那有没有人告诉过你我们这里的规矩，进来碰运气的时候最好不要带枪，探员。”  
这句话是引爆了火药的一根火柴。连坐在扶手椅里看系统上新闻的古板男人都用一种警觉的目光盯着缪拉。缪拉的手在他想要去掏出自己的爆能枪的瞬间被对面的人死死攥住，“带了枪最好也不要拿出来。”  
缪拉停下了自己的动作，他整理了一下自己的外套领子，对面的人则向后退了一步。“你想知道什么，探员，我们可没听说今天有欧洲安全中心的临时突击。”  
“魔术师和新凤凰城的那条走私线路。”在这种时候，谎言不是一个好的选择，而且毕典菲尔特说的没错，他不是个撒谎的行家。当这个答案被脱口而出后，缪拉看到了对面人眼中更深的敌意，但是他的脸上依旧是那个半真半假的笑。  
“介意过来玩一把牌吗，如果你能够赢，这些信息可以当做给你的酬金。”  
“那如果我输了？”  
“代价。”  
缪拉紧张地深吸了一口气，等待着这个词之后具体的解释。“华尔特。”一直坐在扶手椅上的人一本正经地喊了这个名字，“有时间和这个探员浪费时间还不如去酒吧里帮波布兰和高尼夫那两个小子擦桌子。”  
一瞬间这个被人称作华尔特的人眼中的敌意像落在石头上的雨滴一般消失了，“人生总是需要娱乐，是不是，我们的‘卡介伦大律师’。”他又转过头来看着缪拉，“玩牌这个邀约依然成立，如果你输了，我们这些‘法外之徒’可不知道会做出什么事来。”  
缪拉从来不认为自己擅长这些游戏，米达麦亚偶尔会在下班之后招呼他去玩一把牌，那也只是他和米达麦亚、爱芳还有珀西瓦尔类似于自娱自乐的消遣。米达麦亚的牌打得一般，甚至还不如爱芳，珀西瓦尔的牌技则和缪拉一样烂。他现在坐在伊谢尔伦的牌桌旁，等待着这个信号和图像都模模糊糊的系统把牌发给他。  
黑桃Q，他盯着这张被他翻开的牌，牌面上的女王手持利刃，是战争要来临了吗?  
这不是什么好运气，缪拉轻轻地叹了口气，他已经开始思考这个叫华尔特的人会向自己索取怎样的代价。如果是钱，那他可能真的支付不起一笔“敲诈”，而如果是自己的命，他也想不通自己的命有多大的价值。  
“你为什么要调查‘魔术师’和新凤凰城的走私线路，探员先生。”  
缪拉没有做好回答这个问题的准备。自己为什么要调查“魔术师”和那条走私线路，是因为工作，这可能是最简单也是最符合逻辑的一个回答，却不是真正的答案。“你不仅仅是好奇，探员先生。”达斯提·亚典波罗的声音不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里，记者，或者骗子的声音依旧像是什么都不在意一般。“承认吧，你想要‘魔术师’的帮助，你想要离开这个地方——”  
他没有回答，只是丢出了自己手里的这张黑桃Q。对面的人脸上挂出了一个手握胜利的人才会露出的笑，缪拉坐在那里，静静地等待着自己的判决落到桌面上。  
“下午好，奈特哈尔。”  
缪拉惊讶地回过头去看站在自己身后的人，杨威利，让缪拉来评价的话，他会说杨威利和这里格格不入，但是杨威利确实出现在了这里。“你今天可没走运。”杨凑近了一点，仔细地观察缪拉手里的牌。“你不应该那么早丢出那张黑桃Q。”  
“喂，如果你帮他的话，那有三个我也赢不了啊。”坐在对面的人按了一下系统的按钮，他们手里的牌在一瞬间全部消失了。杨的声音在这种地方显得有点奇怪，缪拉站了起来，“下午好，杨先生。”他有些紧张。  
“我想你们应该有大把的时间可以用来挥霍，所以允许我介绍一下，华尔特·冯·先寇布，伊谢尔伦里最老道的赌徒，奈特哈尔·缪拉，我的朋友。”  
他没想过杨威利会用这样一个词来介绍自己，杨威利可以说的有很多，比如说他是欧洲安全中心的探员，在一周之前刚刚被达斯提·亚典波罗和自己救了一命，等等这些。但是杨威利只说了缪拉是自己的朋友。  
“这个小子在和我打赌呢，他想知道‘魔术师’和新凤凰城的那条走私线路的情报，我就对他说如果他能赢过我我就告诉他。”  
杨威利轻轻地笑了起来，“你能告诉他什么，魔术师其实不存在还是魔术师最喜欢下午的时候喝一杯茶？”他转过脸来看着缪拉，“你来的正好，我需要你的一点小小帮助。”  
“你知道关于多少‘魔术师’的事情？”缪拉在杨威利的上一句话中听出了这样的信息，杨威利知道魔术师，更有可能的是杨威利认识那个人。  
被这样问之后杨威利嘴角的笑稍稍减少了一点，他看起来有些苦恼，抓了抓自己的黑色头发，“你如果问我这个……我真的帮不了你太多忙，奈特哈尔。”  
先寇布在他们对面忍不住笑出了声，“你想让这个欧洲安全中心的小子帮你什么，杨，是让他去维修你们那艘破破烂烂的飞船还是让他帮着达斯提去维护地下电台？这种体力活你完全可以让莱纳去，或者我哪天好心可以给你搭把手。”  
如果说之前杨威利脸上的笑容可以用“温和”来形容，现在奈特哈尔·缪拉看到的杨威利的笑容则和这个词没有半点关系。杨威利深色眼珠里的神情变得更加复杂，“我需要一个知道怎么做‘42号测试’的人。被做过测试的人可不能来帮忙。”  
这句话已经不是将一颗石子投入到美因河中，缪拉看向依旧坐在那里的华尔特·冯·先寇布，这是一个仿生人，而他一点也没有察觉。

“你想知道关于‘魔术师’的什么信息。”  
杨和缪拉一前一后地走在奈德拉德区的小巷里，市政不会修缮这个地方的路面，雨水在凹陷的地方形成了一个又一个水洼。“我想知道为什么欧洲安全中心要如此关注他，他是否真的像那些叛逃的仿生人所说的那样，无所不能。”他说完这句话的时候低头看了一眼，自己的左脚正踩在一个金属井盖上。  
“他如果真的无所不能，就不应该被称为‘魔术师’，而应该被称为‘神’了。”杨平静地说着，而他接下来说的话根本不是之前所说的“我帮不了你太多忙”背后引申的“对魔术师不了解”。  
“传闻是这样说的，所谓‘完美的仿生人’和‘与人类没有任何区别的仿生人’都出自魔术师之手。”杨一边说一边轻轻地笑了笑，“奈特哈尔，你认为人类和仿生人最大的区别是什么？”  
“我不知道。”缪拉诚实地回答，他从来没有认真思考过这个问题，所有人都在说人类和仿生人是截然不同的两种类型，仿生人是机器，是被人制造出来的“生命”，不能和人类相提并论。“仿生人……他们没有人类那些复杂的情感，他们是被人类制造出来的……我真的不知道，这些是欧洲安全中心的说法。”  
“你有仿生人搭档。”杨用了一个陈述句，缪拉猜测他一定对欧洲安全中心十分了解，可能杨威利之前也在那里任职过，谁知道。“你的搭档和你最大的区别是什么？”  
“弗里茨他没有我这么多的负担，他……过的比我开心。”这根本不是在区别仿生人和人类。“你曾经在欧洲安全中心工作过吗，杨先生？”  
“叫我杨就可以，”杨小小地叹了口气，“我不是一个做探员的材料，事实上，我是个基因设计师。”他黑色的眼睛看着缪拉，似乎对探员脸上出现的惊讶表情并不意外。  
缪拉跟着杨走进了一个旧仓库模样的建筑，这在法兰克福中心区很难找到。杨推开门的时候，一只懒洋洋的猫凑过来绕着他的脚踝打转。缪拉此前从未见过这样的生物，他好奇地伸手想去摸一摸这只猫的长毛，却被猫抬起爪子差点抓了一下。  
“第一次见面，元帅可能还有点认生。”  
他听到了达斯提·亚典波罗的声音从仓库的另一端传来，“好久不见，探员。”亚典波罗说着，朝那只叫元帅的猫伸了伸手，那只猫轻快地跳到亚典波罗的怀里，发出满意的呼噜声。“你喜欢这只猫，是吗？”  
“我之前从来没有见过……”还没等他说完，亚典波罗接了他的话，“除去人类之外的任何生物。”  
缪拉有些挫败感地点了点头。亚典波罗向他这边走过来，“你可以摸摸它的下巴，或者头，不要试图去摸它的爪子，它真的会抓人。”  
“达斯提。”杨的声音在缪拉的手指碰到猫柔软的绒毛的时候出现在他耳旁，“奈特哈尔是过来帮我们测试那台机器的。”  
“啊，我都忘了这个正事。”亚典波罗说着把元帅放到了一个纸箱里，又从另一个纸箱里拿出了一台看起来像是从欧洲安全中心或者是海尼森“偷”出来的仪器。缪拉之前没有用过这种仪器，这是用来做“42号测试”的，所谓“42号测试”，是用于区分人类和仿生人的测试，海尼森生产的仿生人和人类越来越接近，那些叛逃的仿生人有可能混迹在人类之中，对于那些不承认自己是仿生人的嫌犯，“42号测试”成了判定他们是人类还是仿生人的一种有效工具。在欧洲安全中心，进行“42号测试”的是乌尔利·克斯拉他们的工作，介于克斯拉先生本身是仿生人，测试一般由他的助手菲尔纳完成。  
“我只是受过培训，如何去完成一个‘42号测试’，但是我并没有真的去……”缪拉有些犹豫地说着，他对于这种测试有一种莫名的恐惧感。杨威利在一旁看着亚典波罗调试那些仪器，“你的系统里有关于‘42号测试’的测试题，是吗？”  
“是的，但是我从来没有用过。”  
“系统会帮你，所以……”杨的深色眼睛看着仪器，“你会帮我们，是吗，奈特哈尔？”  
缪拉深吸了一口气，坐到了仪器旁的一把金属扶手椅上，他不知道被测试的对象是谁，是杨威利吗，还是和他刚刚玩牌的先寇布先生，还是……还没等他想到一个合适的答案，亚典波罗就坐到了另一把椅子上，脸上依旧是那个他熟悉的笑容。缪拉移开了自己的视线，他不想看那双绿色的眼睛，这只是一场对于仪器的测试，他在心里这样对自己说，这不是对人的测试。  
“你是今天的被测试对象吗，达斯提？”  
“是的，没有人说过‘42号测试’不能用在人类身上。”  
他将自己的系统和这台不知来路的一起链接在一起，探员用自己眼角的余光瞥了瞥坐在旁边的杨威利，和作为被测试者的亚典波罗。“现在我们开始。你要在我说完一个场景后回答出你在这个场景中的反应，不需要思考，反应速度也是会被评价的。”他都快认不出自己的声音了，他觉得自己听起来就像是旧时代的牧师在做弥撒。“你正在穿过一片沙漠，太阳在你的头顶上，你感觉很渴，这时有一只蜥蜴爬到你的靴子上。”  
“我会把蜥蜴拿开。”亚典波罗似乎在怀念什么一般，“就像我在那个满是沙子的行星，哈迪德-海兹姆做的一样。只不过那时候我6岁。”  
“院子里有一只山雀停在水池边，水池里是你养的金鱼，一旁还有一只猫在盯着这只山雀。”  
“我会让猫走开，前提是这不是我养的猫。”  
“你正要伸手去拿你的母亲放在橱柜里的饼干，这时候你的父亲推开了厨房的门。”  
“我会让老爹帮我把饼干拿出来，作为交换条件，我会对老妈保密老爹昨天晚上又偷着抽烟的事。”  
“放学的时间已经过去了两个小时，而你的孩子还没有回到家里。”  
“我没有孩子，这个问题我不知道怎么回答。”  
“说说你的恋人，或者是……你倾慕的人。”  
“这个问题设计的真是愚蠢。”亚典波罗突然对问题本身做出了评价，他从自己的口袋里掏出了一盒烟，拿出一支，“介意让你的虚拟助理先生给我点一支烟吗，奈特哈尔？”  
杨丢给他一盒火柴，“专心测试，达斯提。”亚典波罗朝杨威利做了个鬼脸，叼着那支未点燃的烟划着了火柴，随着一阵慢悠悠的烟雾蒸腾向上，整个屋子里又充满了烟味。“必须回答这个问题吗，我没有过恋人，杨你应该知道。至于倾慕的人，我能回答是你吗，杨？”他半像挑衅半像玩笑一般看着杨威利，在没有得到对方回应的情况下又回过头来看着坐在他对面的缪拉。“我觉得你这样也不错。”  
缪拉感觉自己的脸在一瞬间红了，他假装低头看下一个问题，这个问题与花园有关。如果让他回答，他也不知道该怎样说，他没见过任何一个花园。  
他问了接近一百个问题，系统才提示他这场漫长的测试已经结束，结果正在分析。亚典波罗伸了伸自己的胳膊，对杨威利说自己一定要去酒吧里喝一杯来缓解自己疲惫的心灵。“我有些事要和奈特哈尔商量，一会儿我会去找你。”杨威利朝亚典波罗摆了摆手，当亚典波罗消失在他们两个的视线中后，杨威利的脸上又出现了那个有些严肃的表情。  
“结果怎么样？”  
“这台仪器似乎没什么问题，结果很明显，达斯提不是仿生人。”缪拉看着报告中的那些数据，有些欣慰地对杨这样回答。但是他却发现杨的表情一点都没有舒缓下来，依旧是一副心事重重的样子。“怎么样，杨？”  
“达斯提·亚典波罗是‘魔术师’设计的仿生人。他当时就可以通过‘42号测试’，而现在，‘42号测试’依旧没有太多的改善。”  
“你一直都知道他是仿生人，你是怎么知道的，你认识魔术师——”  
“这是一个很长的故事，而且危险。”杨停顿了一下，低头看自己的手指，“我知道‘魔术师’设计出了和人类没有任何区别的仿生人，还有他曾经的创造，完美的仿生人。”  
“你为什么要让达斯提做这个测试？”  
杨威利接下来给出的不像是这个问题的回答，更像是一种奇怪的自言自语。“我知道他对于‘魔术师’来说是特殊的一个，而他对于我来说也是如此。”


	5. Chapter 5

缪拉站在旧仓库的门口，雨完全没有要停下来的意思。没有人知道法兰克福的雨已经下了多久，又将在什么时候停下来。“想喝一杯茶吗？”杨的声音从他的身后传来。缪拉回头看了一眼在那里泡茶的基因设计师，他心里有上千个上万个问题，却不知道该问哪一个。  
“你一直知道他是仿生人？”最终被说出口的问题还是这一个，这是他心中最大的一个疑惑。“你却没有告诉他。”如果杨威利在刚刚他结束了测试的时候所说的话是真的，那么他实在不能理解杨保守这个秘密的理由。  
杨端着白色的茶杯站在他旁边，两个人一起看着雨滴顺着旧仓库屋檐落到坑洼不平的地面上。缪拉闻到了茶叶的味道，夹杂在其中的一些辛辣味道闻起来像酒。  
“我在里面加了一点白兰地。”杨没有回答他的问题，只是朝他端了端杯子。缪拉摇摇头表示自己现在没有兴趣喝一杯奇怪的饮料。“他不知道自己是仿生人？”这听起来像一个问句，实际上是缪拉在陈述他所认为的事实。  
“你有没有好奇过，为什么仿生人会知道自己是仿生人。”  
这是个缪拉毫无概念的问题，就像此刻有人问他为何他脚下的这颗星球存在引力一样。它就是存在，客观存在，不需要问为什么。他也从未听自己的搭档毕典菲尔特说过这件事，他自己也不会和毕典菲尔特讨论为什么自己是人类，为什么自己出生在这样一个家庭中。至于其他的仿生人……他和希尔德的关系只限于点头之交，出于礼貌和一点羞涩的个性他也并不好意思主动去找希尔德闲聊。而罗严塔尔和克斯拉先生则是他避之不及的对象。  
“他们的记忆是被精心设计好的，大部分仿生人拥有‘自主记忆’的开始是醒来后发现自己的编号牌放在旁边。他们的雇主一般会这样要求，让仿生人意识到自己开始在这样一个工作岗位服役。”杨喝了一口在缪拉看来味道一定十分奇怪的红茶配白兰地。“当然我不是一个记忆设计师，我也是道听途说，一个优秀的记忆设计师可以凭空设计出一段让人感觉无比真实的记忆，而一个懒惰的记忆设计师会直接把一个人类的记忆拿来给一个仿生人。我认识的这个记忆设计师……”缪拉看到一个不易被察觉的笑容爬上了杨威利的嘴角，他猜想这位基因设计师想起了一段美好的回忆，“她是我认识最出色的记忆设计师，她可以为仿生人设计完美无瑕的记忆，达斯提的记忆就是出自她之手。”  
“而你说他是‘魔术师’的创造，你认识魔术师，还是说——”  
他的问题没有说完，被远处的一个声音打断了。在一片模糊的水雾中，达斯提·亚典波罗在那里喊着他和杨威利的名字，他好像手里拿着一瓶酒。“奈特哈尔，杨，你们两个有没有兴趣来喝一杯？”  
杨威利意味深长地看了缪拉一眼，这种表情似乎在告诉他不要再继续追问下去，从他这里将得不到任何答案。随后，杨威利的脸上又是那种温和的笑容，“怎么，奥利比和伊万把你‘请’了出来吗？”  
“他们说什么今天的雨下的太大了，要关门歇业搞卫生。我可是花了好一通口舌才让伊万给我一瓶酒，怎么样，我们回去喝一杯吧。”  
“算了，我还有些事要和尤里安说，你们两个如果想喝酒的话最好不要在这里喝，尤里安会不高兴的。”  
杨给自己找了个借口，剩下缪拉和拿着半瓶透明酒精饮料的亚典波罗隔着一些雨滴有些尴尬地相视而立。“要去我住的那里喝一杯吗？”亚典波罗装作什么都没有发生一样拿着玻璃酒瓶招呼缪拉一起去喝酒。“我……我明天要去工作，而且……”他在思考一个借口，一个理由，一个能让话题不像结冰了的水一样坚硬的冰锥。“医生说我最好不要喝酒。”  
“你要回家了，是吗？”  
缪拉沉默地点了点头，这把冰锥完全没有凿开两个人之间慢慢冻结的气氛。亚典波罗往前走了一步，抓着缪拉没有受伤的胳膊把他从台阶上拉了下来。“那去你家喝一杯吧，探员，就算你不答应我也知道你住在什么地方。”  
“看起来我没有拒绝的权力。”缪拉苦笑了一下，让拿着玻璃酒瓶的亚典波罗继续抓着他的胳膊。他的飞行器停在奈德拉德区外，他们走过那些布满积水坑的窄道，缪拉不清楚自己是否又左脚踩上了一个不祥的井盖。  
厄运即使在没有井盖的道路上也会如期而至。缪拉忍不住骂了一句粗口，雨水落在他的飞行器深色的金属外壳和玻璃窗上，内部系统的通讯断断续续，可能是电池没有电了，他猜想。珀西瓦尔站在他的身边，在这种天气情况下虚拟助理的链接同样不稳定，珀西瓦尔的声音时断时续，“奈特哈尔，你最好——备用——”。  
亚典波罗的手里依然拿着那半瓶酒，“需要我去找备用电池吗？”他试探性地问站在雨里检查着电路系统的人。缪拉转过头来，一些雨水顺着他的浅色头发流到脸颊上，看起来像眼泪。“你现在还说什么‘要去我家喝一杯’吗？你回去吧，达斯提，我想我自己能应付的了。”  
“你知道我不是想过来看你修车或者是找你喝闷酒，探员先生，我有问题想问你。”  
“那就问那个该死的问题！”  
缪拉看到了对方绿色眼睛里闪过的惊讶，他意识到自己失态了。他胡乱抹了一把自己脸上的水，“抱歉，”这句话轻的像是一声自言自语的咕哝，“我……”  
亚典波罗把那半瓶酒放到缪拉的飞行器顶上，伸出手帮探员把被雨水打湿的浅色头发拢到一边，“‘抱歉’也不是这里的流行词汇，我们不为什么而感谢别人，同时也不会感到抱歉。奈特哈尔，”他的声音同样低了下来，让缪拉想起自己的母亲对自己说起那些“不祥”与“厄运”时候的语气，“告诉我，我的测试结果是什么？”  
珀西瓦尔甚至转过头来和亚典波罗一起看着他，缪拉低头装作自己还在研究那些该死的线路和电池的电量，“你的42号测试结果很正常，在正常人类的得分范围之内。”  
“如果一切都很正常，那才是最大的不正常。”亚典波罗的嘴角扯出一个自嘲的笑来，“他绝对不会做这种‘一切都很正常的事’，所以杨前辈和你说了什么？”  
他痛恨这一个时刻，缪拉甚至开始怀疑这一切是不是就已经是杨威利设计好的一出戏，让他来担任这个残忍的角色，亲自把血淋淋的真相端给台下的观众看。他拍了一下湿漉漉的飞行器窗户玻璃，那些水珠跳跃着溅到他的袖子上。“他告诉我，魔术师可以制造出和人类完全一样的仿生人，42号测试并不能检测出他们和人类的区别。”  
“这是真的。我曾经在海尼森见到过‘魔术师’的造物，无论是那个被所有人称为‘神之子’的完美的仿生人还是他后来想要制造的和人类完全一样的仿生人。他从来没对我说起过我自己的事，他只是说他见过帕特里克·亚典波罗，那是一位令人尊敬的记者。”  
“如果你愿意相信你是一个人类，”缪拉深吸了一口气，空气中是令人不悦的气味和雨水，“达斯提，这将不会有任何区别，你还是你自己，杨对我说过——”  
“杨对你说的应该还是对尤里安说的那一套，人类和仿生人只不过是出生的方式不同，其他的都完全一样。如果他只是那样说就能够消除所有你们所见到所正在做的事，那他就是真正的圣人。”  
在随即而来一阵沉默中缪拉接过了亚典波罗从口袋里掏出来递给他的一个小型电池，这看起来像是他从爆能枪里拆下来的。“你先用这个试一试，看是电路的问题还是电池的问题。如果是电路坏了，那你只能让奈德拉德区的维修工帮你把车修好，明天你也别想按时去上班。”他将这个小小的电池装到了自己的飞行器中做测试，谢天谢地电路没有问题，他只需要找一个备用电池就能解决一切问题。  
“达斯提，我请你喝一杯咖啡吧。”缪拉在亚典波罗找了一个备用电池回来之后提出了这样一个邀约，他不知道自己是脑子坏掉了还是怎么回事，他根本不知道去哪里可以请一个仿生人喝一杯咖啡。不过又像杨说的那样，在知道真相的前一秒和后一秒，到底什么发生了变化，还是一切都没有变化。  
他看到对方的绿色眼睛里出现了一点笑意，那个在奈德拉德区的小酒馆里给他点了一杯蜂蜜酒的“记者”又回到了他的面前。“你可能从来没有听说过这个说法，如果你在旧时代的一个晚上对别人这样说，这可能就是一个约会或者一夜情的邀约。”  
一种从未有过的窘迫让缪拉恨不得让时间在此刻停止，以便他有机会逃脱这里，逃得远远的，逃到黑色的海面那边去。“我……”他感觉这些声音卡在他的喉咙里，而对方眼睛里的笑意让他感觉更加羞愧，这并不是因为亚典波罗用这种旧时代的玩笑在捉弄他，而是亚典波罗所说的正是他潜意识深处的想法。真相被揭开的那一刻总是带着撕开血肉的疼痛。  
“既然我们已经有了酒，还有了咖啡，那我们的人生就没有什么可遗憾的了。”亚典波罗拍了拍手上不存在的灰，重新抓起他放在缪拉飞行器顶上的半瓶酒，不客气地坐到了副驾驶的座位上。缪拉让他把酒瓶放在驾驶座旁边的架子上，他感觉到对方沾了一些水的手指碰了碰他的手腕。  
“抱歉我‘不请自拿’了你的东西。”缪拉感觉到亚典波罗的手伸进了他的外套口袋里，掏走了他放在口袋里的一个便携设备。平时他们谁都不会把这个东西拿出来用，但是它就像是欧洲安全中心的探员们会随身携带的神秘护身符一样出现在每一个探员的口袋里。“如果我没有认错，这应该是最后一种可以检测仿生人的工具。”  
他说的没错，缪拉在心里想着，没有说话，那是眼球检测工具，没有一个探员愿意使用这种东西。“如果我现在用这个东西来检测我自己，是不是能够证实或者证伪你刚才的说法。”  
“这世界上的真理都可以被证实或者证伪。”缪拉握住了坐在他旁边的人的手，“把它还给我，你不需要用这种东西。”  
“如果我坚持——”  
“它可能会把你的眼球直接挖出来，那时候你就没有反悔的机会了！”他不自觉地提高了自己的音调，虽然他和自己的搭档毕典菲尔特“回收”过不知道多少仿生人的眼球，但那是从已经“死去”，或者说“退役”的仿生人尸体上摘取眼球，不是在一个有生命的个体身上做这种残忍的事情。“你可以选择相信42号测试的结果，也可以选择相信杨的话，这又有什么区别吗？对于你来说，是人类还是仿生人没有任何区别。”他选择把剩下的话只说给自己听，无论亚典波罗所说的那些回忆是真实的还是虚假的，作为一个人类还是一个仿生人，他都比自己要过得好得多。  
“如果人类和仿生人真的没有任何区别，那你们这种职业也就没有存在的必要了，探员。”  
“而你无论是人类还是仿生人，都在说‘要给仿生人平等的权利’。这一点不会变，你总是希望我们失业。”  
“我是人类的时候你们会认为我是一个衣食无忧精力过剩的‘伪善者’，而我是仿生人的时候你们就说只有仿生人才会如此关心仿生人。无论怎样，真理总在你们这边。”  
缪拉想不出一个更好的反驳他这套“歪理”的句子，这时候珀西瓦尔成了拯救他的那个人。“先生们，我们马上就要到了。”他从来没有觉得珀西瓦尔的声音如此动听过，他真的不想和亚典波罗就这个问题继续争论下去，亚典波罗刚才说的是他内心深处的想法，一个词都不差。缪拉认为自己永远不会有亚典波罗这种想法，只是在这颗星球上生存对他来说就已经是一道难题，他没有多余的心思来思考其他的东西，比如养一只猫，或者一条蛇。  
飞行器慢慢地降落在他平时会停的地方，中心区的雨比奈德拉德区稍稍小一点。缪拉不确定有多少人类探员会住在中心区，像所有时代一样，在中心区形成的这些摇摇欲坠的住宅是新时代的贫民窟。  
“你能把它还给我吗？”缪拉跟着亚典波罗离开了他的飞行器，外面的雨噼啪作响，他朝着亚典波罗伸出手。珀西瓦尔和他的动作相似，但是他的虚拟助理抬起半透明的手，在雨中断断续续的动作意图是想要帮对面的人擦去脸颊上的水。  
亚典波罗把从缪拉外套口袋里顺走的检测装置啪的一声拍到了缪拉的手里，他看着珀西瓦尔半透明的手，闭上眼睛，等待着虚拟助理的手指碰到他的脸颊。他知道自己什么都等不到，虚拟助理的手指无法碰到任何东西，只有雨水不断地顺着他的头发继续往下落。  
“我想要一个真相，无论是证实还是证伪……”他的声音在缪拉推开破旧的公寓门的时候差点被巨大的开门声淹没了，房间里还是有一种灰尘的味道。缪拉侧了侧身让他走进公寓，隔壁的房间里传来一声歇斯底里的尖叫，这种“贫民窟”的隔音效果基本上让住在这里的人没有任何隐私可言。“我喜欢你的眼睛。”缪拉也不知道自己为什么会唐突地用这句话做回答，他站在狭窄的厨房里准备真的去煮一壶咖啡，或者被称作“咖啡”的让人清醒的饮料。“我不想把它挖出来检查它后面是不是写着一串数字。”  
他不合时宜地想起了罗严塔尔曾经说过的一些奇怪的话，当时他和米达麦亚在欧洲安全中心附近他们经常去的一家小酒馆里喝着味道粗劣的啤酒，罗严塔尔结束了工作汇报之后不客气地加入到了酒局之中。这让缪拉感到有些尴尬，一些话他不想当着一个仿生人同僚说起，于是他假装自己有些醉了，便给自己找了一个安静的理由听那一对搭档的闲聊。  
“仿生人都有蓝色的眼睛。”罗严塔尔没来由地说了这样一句话。缪拉装作不经意间去瞥了一眼罗严塔尔垂下来的深色头发后面半遮半掩的那只右眼，他回收过不少仿生人的眼球，却不曾注意过那些沾着“血”的眼球是否都是蓝色的。他可以确定的是，罗严塔尔有一只黑色的右眼，不是蓝色，和他所说的“仿生人都有蓝色的眼睛”不一样的颜色。  
他等待着米达麦亚的反应，这种想法出现在他脑子里的时候他羞愧地认为自己是在看笑话的一个可憎的人，他知道米达麦亚是个善良的人，他只是想知道米达麦亚会如何应对这种情形。他的人类同僚伸出手去把自己搭档垂下来的深色头发拢到耳后，手指停留在那只黑色的右眼旁边。“我喜欢你的眼睛。”缪拉听到了米达麦亚的“回答”，“也许这是海尼森的一次‘失误’，但是它没什么不好的。”  
那时候缪拉认为自己永远不会像米达麦亚一样去夸赞一个仿生人拥有漂亮的眼睛，他不会这样做，他的人生自开始以来就不允许他偏离“正常”的轨道，他不会和一个仿生人坠入爱河。  
而他现在正在重复沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的话，对方甚至不是自己的搭档。  
“我相信你不会把我的眼睛挖出来，就算是你挖出了我的右眼，这又能怎样，我没有什么可反悔的。”亚典波罗坐到了那个摇摇欲坠的扶手椅上，脸上的表情让缪拉难以形容，看起来他想知道真相，又想嘲讽真相。  
咖啡滴落在杯子里的声音回应着他的心跳。缪拉往前走了两步，一只手放在对方的肩膀上，另一只手则去自己的口袋里拿那个他从来未使用过的装置。“我听别人说过，”那个“别人”也许是克斯拉先生，也许是同样在情报处的菲尔纳，他记不清楚，“这会很疼，像直接把眼球挖出来一样。”  
“或者说把真相挖出来一样。”一只手攥住了缪拉拿着那个便携检测装置的右手，仿生人并不是冰凉的机器，这个想法跳进了缪拉的脑子里，“回收”一个仿生人并不是和关上一台设备一样。他的手有些紧张地发抖，“我会小心。”他知道这甚至不是一个承诺，随后他将手里的装置对准了那只右眼。  
仿生人的眼睛都是蓝色的。  
“请你安静一些，奥斯卡。”缪拉对着自己脑子里的罗严塔尔这样说，他的手依旧有些发抖，同样在微微颤抖的还有他左手扶着的肩膀。“我看不清楚。”他的声音也开始打颤，似乎一切都被装进了一个不断摇晃的机器里面。“这些眼泪……”他把手里的装置稍稍拿开了一点，想用另一只手去帮对方把眼泪擦掉。但是亚典波罗自己胡乱地用手背抹了抹眼睛。“这是不受我控制的。”亚典波罗依旧勉强自己露出一个笑容，不是像隔壁的住客一样歇斯底里地因为疼痛而尖叫，“我曾经是海尼森的基因设计师，这是句真话，这次我没有骗你。”  
缪拉再次把那个装置对准了绿色的眼睛，如果罗严塔尔说的“疯话”是真的，他将不会看到任何编码、序号、识别码或者所有的这些词语描述的东西。  
他手中的装置落在了地上，缪拉的两只手此刻都扶着对方的肩膀，他什么都没有说，依然在迟疑自己是否应该再靠近一点，给对方一个拥抱或者——  
“告诉我结果。”  
依旧是沉默，亚典波罗拍掉了探员放在他肩膀上的手，挣扎着去拿那个掉在地上的装置。“珀西瓦尔，”他喊着虚拟助理的名字，“告诉我上面写的是什么，或者把上面写的结果投给我看。”  
珀西瓦尔忠实地将上面显示的内容展示给两个人，缪拉之前没有见过这样的编码，只有四个字符，“13-D-A”，他回收过的仿生人的眼球后面有一长串复杂的、难以记住的编码，前面几位是分类，是雇主的识别码，后面是每一个仿生人自己的身份，诸如此类。  
“我喜欢你的眼睛。”他又重复了一遍米达麦亚曾经说过的话，他想要靠近一点去给面前的人一个亲吻，拥抱，或者一切可以称之为“安慰”却又不是安慰的东西。他也不知道自己想要的是什么。亚典波罗凑过来吻了吻他的嘴角，“离开欧洲安全中心。”缪拉听到了这样一句几乎轻到呼吸一般的话，“我不想等到哪一天你的任务是来‘回收’我。”  
“我不会，我欠你一条命。”  
“你还欠我一个故事。”  
“我的故事没什么好说的，很无聊。“缪拉说的是实话，他不觉得自己所经历的一切有什么值得说给别人听的。  
“奈特哈尔，”亚典波罗像叹息一样地说出了这个名字，“相信一回你面前这个‘骗子’、‘走私犯’、‘仿生人’，我可以把你的家人送到新凤凰城……你不必再给欧洲安全中心卖命，你可以按照你自己的想法活着——”  
“而我也不知道自己到底为什么活着。”

奈特哈尔·缪拉不是唯一一个在这一天彻夜难眠的人。他的上司，莱因哈特同样被睡眠抛弃。在法兰克福中心区居住的不仅仅是贫民窟里的仿生人和除了人类身份一无所有的可怜鬼，莱因哈特就住在中心区，欧洲安全中心这栋建筑顶层的居所从来都被这个机构的掌权者所拥有。他将自己浸没在拥有四只黄铜色脚爪的白色浴缸里，水没过了他穿着的深色衬衫和长裤，这不是一次正常的沐浴，他只是想将自己浸泡在水里，或者任何液体之中，就像他被制造之前的那样。  
人类会在水中窒息而亡，这是人类的祖先抛弃了海走向陆地的代价。莱因哈特的金发散在已经凉了的水里，这和在法兰克福淋雨不是一种感觉，雨水只会从一个方向落下，而此刻，水从四面八方涌来，像一个冰冷的拥抱。  
“先生。”他的虚拟助理的声音从发散器传来，莱因哈特依旧靠在那里，听着这个平板的声音向他汇报最新的进展。“已经证实有外部系统劫持了奈特哈尔·缪拉探员的虚拟助理系统，涉及到的涉密信息我已经整理出了一个列表。”  
“不用给我看列表，告诉我，我让你去反向追踪的信息有什么进展？”  
“根据您的指令，您可能会感兴趣的信息——”一段有些模糊的声音代替了虚拟助理奥贝斯坦平板的音调，“我知道他对于‘魔术师’来说是特殊的一个，而他对于我来说也是如此。”  
莱因哈特看着灰色的天花板，薄纱窗帘没有挡住的霓虹灯光照在水里，让没有颜色的水也变得五颜六色。他突然笑了起来，“杨威利，”这个名字被他像咒语一般念出，“你不是什么‘魔术师’，你是个骗子。”


	6. Chapter 6

只要他一闭上眼睛，那只黑色巨龙的金色眼珠就会直直地盯着他看。缪拉不确定这种生物是否需要眨眼，他伸出手去碰金色眼珠下面光滑的黑色鳞片，碰到的却是它的眼泪。  
这种古怪的，介于清醒与睡梦之中的混沌折磨着他。缪拉睁着眼看着窗外变幻着的灯光透过窗帘的缝隙投到天花板上的颜色。隔壁的住客似乎在这样一个夜晚也安静了所有的声音，尖叫、捶打墙壁和咆哮声全部消失不见，他现在能够听到自己平稳的心跳声和旁边人的呼吸声。  
旁边的人似乎在一个安静的梦境中游荡，缪拉轻轻地碰了碰他脸颊，那上面有一些浅浅的雀斑。海尼森的记忆设计师是否会给仿生人设计梦境，这是一个好问题，缪拉有些自嘲地评价着自己的想法，而仿生人的梦境中是否同样会出现不存在于这个世界上的龙。  
他小心翼翼地从对方一个松散的拥抱中抽身离开，看到了亚典波罗放在桌子上那一盒被压瘪了的香烟。珀西瓦尔从微弱的光线中走出来，看到他手里拿着一只烟，“奈特哈尔——”虚拟助理的声音不大，但是也足够清晰。缪拉做了一个“安静”的手势，珀西瓦尔顺着他的目光看到了依旧陷于梦境中的另一个人，点了点头。  
他的虚拟助理坐到了那把摇摇晃晃的扶手椅里面，纸质的烟盒此刻已经空了，珀西瓦尔拿起那个虚幻的“烟盒”，将它拆开，重新叠成了一只长着翅膀的白色的龙。它和梦境中的那只龙如此相似，只不过一只是黑色，这只半透明的龙是白色的。

“我以为你不会抽烟。”  
缪拉站在自己的小公寓的窗边，看着外面清晨中依旧闪烁着的霓虹灯。他叼着一支亚典波罗放在桌子上的烟，珀西瓦尔帮他点燃之后他就默默地站在这里，狭窄的房间里充满了陌生的焦油味。  
亚典波罗的声音从他身后传来，把他拽离了一段本不该属于清晨的沉思。他回过头去看着坐在他床边的仿生人，或许会被罗严塔尔评价为“不应该属于仿生人”的绿色眼睛里含着一点未消退的笑意。“啊……我只是想试试……抱歉。”他还是不自觉地加上了被对方称作“在奈德拉德区不流行”的道歉，他换做用手指夹着依旧静静燃烧的香烟，那些烟雾慢慢地覆盖了他的视线，像窗外下个不停的雨。  
“你在想什么，探员？”  
“一些无聊的事情。”缪拉简单地说着，把那支还剩一半的烟熄灭在被他充当了临时烟灰缸的杯子里。  
“你介意和我说一说吗？”  
“我没什么精彩的故事可以讲，无论是真的还是假的。”这句话在此刻未免有些太过残忍，缪拉也意识到了这一点，他看到了对方眼睛里一闪而过的失望。那也许不仅仅是失望，更多的他也说不明白。“我在想……”他不想让自己真正成为一个残忍的人，最后那句用冰做成的锥子一样的话语还是融化成了一滩水，“一只会在梦境中出现的龙。”  
“龙。”亚典波罗重复着这个词，“是存在于神话故事里的那种，蜷在金山上的那种龙吗？”  
“我没有看到金山和巨龙守护的财宝，我只是看到了它黑色的翅膀和金色的眼睛。”缪拉停顿了一下，他没有提及龙流下的眼泪，正如他也并不知晓龙为何哭泣。“但是那是假的。”  
“我以为那些都是所谓的‘真实’，我离开了新蒙吕松因为我没能去大学学新闻，像我父亲一样做一个记者。真的，这些被设计出来的记忆中居然还有情绪。之后我就来到了地球，在法兰克福的学校里学着做一个基因设计师，杨是我的前辈，我们一起去了海尼森——”  
他的话在这一刻戛然而止，让人尴尬的沉默此刻是新鲜的松脂，将人包裹成一块琥珀。拥有绿色眼睛的仿生人抬起头看着已经站在自己对面的欧洲安全中心探员，探员给了他一个轻浅的亲吻，还有一点没有消散的烟草味在空气中弥漫着。  
“他说过你对他和魔术师都是特殊的那一个。”  
“魔术师。”亚典波罗重复着这个单词，他的嘴角又浮起了那种半是嘲讽半是满不在乎的笑来，“你为什么对他如此感兴趣，探员？”  
“你在海尼森的时候见过魔术师。”缪拉从他的话中捕捉到了这样一点隐藏的含义，他认为自己的结论不能算是武断，而至于亚典波罗的问题，他却不知道该怎样回答。“一开始是我在任务里得到的情报，后来……我也不知道。”  
“很多人想在魔术师这里找到虚无缥缈的希望，他们认为魔术师是他们的救世主。”亚典波罗说到“救世主”这个词，伴随着的笑声让缪拉不合时宜地想到了他在欧洲安全中心的仿生人同僚罗严塔尔，是否海尼森的仿生人都学会了这种让人感觉不舒服的讽刺笑声，“有些可怜的仿生人认为魔术师是他们的神，能为他们解开基因锁，驱散他们的一切厄运与悲伤——你说的不对，奈特哈尔，我不是特殊的那一个，无论是对哪一个人而言。”  
他的手掌放在探员的脸侧，缪拉此刻攥住了他的手，“听着，我听我在欧洲安全中心的同僚说过，仿生人都有蓝色的眼珠。我之前从没有见过仿生人有绿色的眼睛，所以你是特别的那一个，至少对我来说是。”  
“我亲爱的奈特哈尔。”他回握着探员的手，手指交叠在一起，像极了旧时代的信徒在祈祷时的手势，“你的这位同僚肯定没有教会你那些甜言蜜语，告诉我，你的这位同僚的眼睛也是蓝色吗？”  
缪拉摇了摇头，回忆中罗严塔尔那双蓝色和黑色的眼睛直勾勾地越过他的肩膀看向坐在他身后的米达麦亚，似乎他和珀西瓦尔一样是半透明的虚拟助理。“不，他有一只眼睛是黑色的。”  
“海尼森不会生产拥有黑色眼珠的仿生人。”亚典波罗给出了这样一条听起来像真理的定论，“你可以把这当做基因设计师遵守的一条心照不宣的法则。”缪拉有些不敢相信地看着他，随后亚典波罗又补充了一句，“不过，总有例外，就像记忆设计师不能用真实的记忆作为给仿生人植入的记忆蓝本，谁知道呢——”他说到一半闭了嘴，差一点就把那些他想要一直保留的真相抖落到地上。缪拉看着坐在自己对面的人慢慢地扣上衬衫的扣子，他伸出自己的手去帮对方去扣上衣领下面那颗塑料扣，“那是一种什么感觉？”他的手依旧放在对方的肩膀上，“得知你之前的一切都是假的，都是被另一个人制造出来的。”  
“没什么感觉，过去的事情……无论是真的还是假的，它们都过去了。”

“你有没有见过一棵被闪电劈开的树？”  
“我没有见过任何树，或者是植物。我只在媒体终端上看到过它们的图片。”缪拉转过头去看了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的亚典波罗，目光落在对方绿色的眼睛上，如果那些旧时代的传说是真的，在洪水退去之后人们可以看到这种颜色的叶片。  
“我现在知道那是假的，但是它就在我的记忆中……”亚典波罗用手撑着自己的头，看着窗外不停往下落的雨，他们刚才低低地飞过黑色的美因河，奈德拉德区就在不远处。“那是一颗在边缘地带的殖民行星，诺萨尔瓦多，我的姐姐在那里拍摄纪录片，而我去那里看她。它像法兰克福一样有着太糟糕的天气，下雨下得我以为那里的天都漏了。我在那颗星球上第一次见到了闪电……”他的目光依旧看着玻璃窗外面，法兰克福的中心区在远处若隐若现，欧洲安全中心和更远一点如同神庙一般的海尼森总部发出微弱的光来。“它没有击中那一片树林中最高的那一棵树，被闪电劈开的那棵树平淡无奇，火随之燃烧起来，最后等它烧完了，我们只能看到一半烧焦的树干，周围的土里都是黑色的灰。”  
“怎么突然想说这个？”  
“我也不知道。”亚典波罗转过脸来，“也许是感觉到有的时候闪电就那样毫无征兆地出现，又毫无征兆地消失，我们就像那棵树林里的树一样没有选择的余地。”  
“这么多愁善感听起来可不像你。”  
“而你知道吗，”那个熟悉的笑容终于又回到了“记者”的脸上，缪拉恍惚间看到了他们第一次见面的时候给他买了一杯蜂蜜酒的人，“你这句话让我想到了杨前辈，你觉得我听起来应该是什么样的，我认识还不到一个月的‘老熟人’？”  
缪拉不知道自己该给出怎样的回答，亚典波罗的话像一根微小的木刺刺入他的心脏，杨威利说的没错，他的确是特殊的那一个，缪拉对此无比赞同。于是他选择保持沉默，自己把那些混乱的形容词咽下去，变成某种像是嫉妒的冰块。“如果真的存在地狱。”他在心中默默地想着，“那我已经背负上了至少两条罪名。”  
他的飞行器停在了奈德拉德区旁边的一片空地上，这里正好能够远远地望到美因河黑色的河面。雨比他昨天来的时候小了不少，那些凹凸不平的路面上形成的水洼失去了一些生机。亚典波罗和缪拉一前一后地走在这个被法兰克福的居民们避之不及的地方，缪拉在胡乱猜测亚典波罗会把他带到哪里，是他们第一次见面的小酒馆，伊谢尔伦还是去旧仓库里见杨威利。  
“我其实有一个疑问。”亚典波罗在沉默了一会儿之后回过头来问跟在他后面的缪拉。“为什么杨会让你告诉我，他为什么不亲自说。”  
“可能……”缪拉正在极力地想要找出一个温柔一些的理由，他也不明白为什么杨威利要让他做这件事。这相当于递给他一把上了膛的手枪，随后告诉他，他可以选择开枪，也可以选择沉默，而他自己就是扣动扳机的那个人。如果我是有罪的，缪拉在心里忏悔着，那么将这把上了膛的手枪递给我的人是否和我同罪，还是更加罪无可赦。“他不想看到你难过的样子。”  
“他知道无论发生了什么我都会站在他那一边，无论是他当时执意要离开海尼森还是他做的一切决定。我是他的战友……如果他也是这样想的，他就不会——”亚典波罗的话被华尔特·冯·先寇布的声音打断了，“达斯提，”缪拉和亚典波罗同时回头去看声音传出的方向走过来的那个身影，“哦，你也在。”先寇布朝缪拉露出了一个值得玩味的笑容，“杨在仓库那边等着你们。”  
“谢谢。”缪拉还是下意识的说出了这个在奈德拉德区不流行的词语。先寇布没像亚典波罗或者杨威利那样反驳或提醒他，只是当做没有听到。亚典波罗下意识地拉了一下他的手腕，“这边走，”他听到一个被刻意压低了的声音，仿生人的手指并不像他想象中的那样冷。  
“需要一杯茶吗？”  
旧仓库里依旧是氤氲着一点淡淡的茶味，混在灰尘味道里面，如果算上潮湿的水汽中总是去不掉的味道，现在的空气可以被称得上是一种奇怪的香水混合。“不了，谢谢，我还是不习惯喝茶。”缪拉说的是实话，他的薪水的确不足以支撑他拥有任何一项奢侈的爱好，有些时候他甚至会有一种极端的想法，是否爱也是一种太过奢侈的东西，当他已经将自己的一切抵押给欧洲安全中心来换取自己家人的一个未来的时候，他已经支付不起这种奢侈品的价格。还是说，从他出生的那一刻，这就已经被决定了，他所做的一切，他的一生只不过是在不断地去发现、证明那些既定的事实。  
“我建议你还是不要尝试杨的红茶，那绝对是比直接吃下蛋白质农场里的蠕虫还要恐怖的一件事。”亚典波罗故意朝杨那边撇了撇嘴，但是杨威利并没有因为这句对他厨艺的批评而感到生气。  
“我想和你们谈一谈，达斯提，奈特哈尔，但是很抱歉我这里没有咖啡。”杨有些无奈地将自己的茶杯放到桌子上，摊了摊手表示自己没有其他用于招待客人的选项，当然，客人只有奈特哈尔·缪拉一个。  
“既然你们有‘大事’要谈，我是不是应该回避一下，还是去门口给你们的秘密会谈放哨？”先寇布故意强调了一下“大事”这个词，让这个词的尾音发出一种不该有的爆破音。“不，华尔特，橱子里还有半瓶白兰地，如果你不愿意和我一起分享一杯红茶，那一杯白兰地也不错。”杨温和地回应了先寇布的这句话，他指了指旁边一个已经有点锈迹斑斑的铁皮柜子，缪拉注意到里面的确放着半瓶颜色温暖的白兰地。  
“我想，你有很多问题想要问我。”杨威利用这句话作为开场白，缪拉不自觉地认定了杨所说的“你”指的是坐在他旁边的亚典波罗，于是他便保持了沉默。他等待着旁边的人把那些积攒起来的疑问一股脑地抛给对面的杨，而他是不慎闯入这个场面的无知路人，只能为即将到来的一切感到惋惜。等了十几秒后没有人开口，“我并没有在问别人，奈特哈尔。”杨威利的话将之前刺入他心脏的那枚木刺拔了出来，一滴一滴的血开始流淌，疼痛逐渐蔓延。“你应该有很多想要问我的问题。”  
“为什么你要让我去给达斯提做42号测试？”  
“很多我们信赖的社会准则都建立在如此脆弱的系统上……”杨缓缓地给出了自己的答案，“人类，仿生人，我们依靠什么对他们进行区分？42号测试，眼球后面的数字，出生的方式。”杨威利的黑色眼睛盯着欧洲安全中心的探员，缪拉被他盯得有些发毛，那双黑色的眼睛仿佛能看到他灵魂深处的秘密。“还是说我们根本不愿意承认，仿生人和人类没有任何区别。”他说完这句话，朝着亚典波罗微微笑了笑。  
“如果你说的是真的，人类和仿生人没有任何区别。”缪拉想起了毕典菲尔特，他的搭档，会给他多买一杯咖啡，会告诉他努力攒钱把弟弟妹妹送到殖民卫星，还有希尔德，她和普通的人类女性一样令人尊敬，当然，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔也是一个不错的同僚，只不过缪拉并不愿意和他多说一句话。这些都是他身边接触到的仿生人，还有法兰克福中心区街道上会和他擦肩而过的仿生人，如果不在任务清单上，缪拉根本无法区分哪些是仿生人，哪些是普通的人类。“那我们为什么还要在人类和仿生人之间划出如此清晰的界限……不，这已经不是界限，这是壁垒。”  
沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的话这时候出现在他的脑子里，一个不合时宜的声响。“我们最大的敌人不是叛逃的农业仿生人、工业仿生人，而是我们自己。”记忆中的米达麦亚把手里喝了一半的啤酒杯放下，金属制成的桌面在玻璃杯接触到的那一瞬间发出一声刺耳的声音，这和爆能枪发射出的能量束穿透仿生人的躯体时发出的闷响一样让人感到不愉快。“负罪感会一直折磨我们，屠戮同类……”米达麦亚的手一直攥着那个玻璃杯，缪拉不太确定自己同僚的手是否有些发抖，“这就是为什么所有的仿生人探员在结束任务之后都要去做基准线测试，总部害怕仿生人知道了‘负罪感’这种情绪，从而无法顺利地完成任务。似乎人类会相信派人类探员去‘回收’仿生人不会对人类产生同样的效果。”他转过头来，缪拉看到那双浅色眼睛里复杂的神情，但是他却不知道该怎样继续这场谈话，他自己是一个好的倾听者，不是一个会对某些问题发表看法的人。“也许我应该对自己这样说，仿生人和人类制造出的任何其他机器一样，你在关闭一台机器的时候会有负罪感吗？”  
“我在关闭一台机器的时候当然不会有负罪感。”缪拉现在的答案和之前他回答米达麦亚的问题时相同，然而现在他又不完全确定自己的看法，机器不会有和人类相似的温度，也不会露出温暖的笑容或者是悲伤的表情，他不会为关闭机器而产生负罪感，仿生人是否如米达麦亚所说，是人类制造出来的机器。  
“当我们掌握权力的时候，我们会用一切方式将权力正当化，将使用权力的所作所为正当化，即使它是错误的……没有一个奴隶主会承认奴隶制是不人道的。现在，我们只不过将奴隶换成了仿生人。在这个社会中告诉所有人‘仿生人只不过是人类制造出的机器，和你使用的飞行器、通讯装置甚至星际飞船没有任何区别’，这样我们在奴役仿生人的时候就很少会有负罪感。”  
这句话听起来和米达麦亚说的一样，缪拉猜测这可能是某种奇妙的巧合。杨的手指交叠在一起，像某种奇怪的宗教手势。“所以，我们作为人类，是否应该对仿生人具有同理心……达斯提一直在支持那些拥有了自主意识想要获得新生的仿生人，无论他是人类还是仿生人，这都不会改变。探员，面对那些想要掌控自己命运的仿生人，我们是否还有比‘回收’他们更好的解决途径？”  
还没等缪拉回答，他的虚拟助理珀西瓦尔突然出现在了他旁边的位置上。珀西瓦尔坐在那里，脸上的表情不像平常那样平静，嘴角的笑倒像是他的仿生人同僚罗严塔尔。“非常精彩的一番解释。”这不是珀西瓦尔的声音，他的虚拟助理在用欧洲安全中心的主管莱因哈特的声音说话。缪拉紧张地从椅子上站了起来，看着自己的虚拟助理，手伸向外套下面的枪套去拿自己的爆能枪。他不是唯一一个准备去拿武器或者是已经拿出武器的人，亚典波罗同样伸手去拿爆能枪，而先寇布的枪口早已对准了他。  
杨威利的脸上依旧是那种平静的表情，似乎他听到的是明天法兰克福中心区的天气依旧是雨一样。“莱因哈特”继续开口说着，“你们骇入了缪拉探员的虚拟助理，想要从他这里获取欧洲安全中心的情报，但是你们没有想到我也可以用同样的方法来监视你们。”  
“什么——”缪拉的手紧张地攥成了拳头，先寇布还没等缪拉说完就扣动了扳机。这一个举动让杨威利站了起来，但是珀西瓦尔依旧坐在椅子上，歪头看着发生的一切。“华尔特，你这样做太莽撞了。”杨威利向前迈了一步，亚典波罗已经过去查看缪拉的情况，先寇布装的不是杀伤性武器，除了会让被击中的对象昏迷几个小时之外没有什么副作用。杨威利意识到这一点之后松了口气，转头看向莱因哈特。一阵微弱的电流间断之后，虚拟助理的形象变成了真正的莱因哈特，他的金发在旧仓库苍白的灯光下显得更加没有生气。“这次是你输了，魔术师。”  
“好久不见，莱因哈特。”杨忽略了莱因哈特说出的那句“你输了”。他坐回到座位上，面对着半透明的莱因哈特，这看起来像一场诡异的聊天。  
“我想我没有真正见过你，魔术师，又何谈‘好久不见’。”  
“我在你还没有睁开眼睛的时候见过你。很遗憾我离开的太早，似乎我错过了很多重要的事情。”  
“如果你想要表达你的歉意，不如我们当面聊一聊，魔术师杨威利。”


	7. Chapter 7

“给我讲一个故事吧。”  
又是故事，缪拉站在这一片黑暗中想着，我不喜欢故事，我也没有什么好讲的。  
“讲一个故事吧，奈特哈尔。”  
这个声音听起来像是他最小的一个弟弟在央求他讲一个睡前故事。这对于缪拉来说是一个苦差事，他从来都不擅长讲故事，如果让他来说，讲故事首先要有东西能讲出来，而这些用于讲述故事的素材，要么是来自自己亲身的经历，要么是来自纯粹的想象。从未离开过法兰克福，在欧洲安全中心当一个“赏金猎人”的奈特哈尔·缪拉很清楚地认识到了这些都不是自己擅长的领域。  
“对不起，我真的没什么好讲的。”  
“那你愿意听我讲一个故事吗？”  
他摇了摇头，在这片黑暗中除了声音什么都没有，“算了吧。”他这样回答这个出现在黑暗中的陌生声音，随后一阵轻巧的笑声传过来，听起来像那个有着绿色眼睛的骗子。“我已经听了足够多的谎言，我不想再听……”  
温暖的手指在黑暗中摩挲着他的脸颊，他抓住了那双手，但是他看不到对方绿色的眼睛。“如果没有谎言……”骗子凑到他的耳边，这个动作像一个吻，声音轻得像气流，“那我们根本就没有立足之地，谎言……就像我们呼吸的空气一样，你无法彻底摆脱它。”  
“我知道我不能相信你说的任何一个字。”他攥紧了自己的手，在不久之前他还握着对方温暖的手指，而如今他只想指控对方是一个骗子。  
“你是否愿意相信这个？”拥有银舌头的骗子给了他一个窒息一般的亲吻，缪拉感觉到对方的手攀上了他的肩膀，这个拥抱和亲吻和旧时候宗教故事中诱惑上帝造物的那条蛇杀死人类的手段如此一致。他不知道在那个旧日神话中，上帝创造的人类在第一次相互亲吻的时候是否和他此刻有着相同的感受。  
他有些粗鲁地分开了这个拥抱，手伸进自己外套里面试图去拿自己的爆能枪。这是包裹在谎言和诱惑中的毒药，如果绿眼睛的骗子不是为了诱惑一个欧洲安全中心的探员来骇入系统窃取情报，他们根本就不会相识，更不会有所谓的故事。  
如果我回到过去，作为一个旁观者看到发生的一切，缪拉这样对自己说，我会选择拿起我的爆能枪，瞄准那个骗子——  
“而你真的会这样做吗？”  
一束白色的光割开了浓稠的黑暗，绿眼睛的骗子站在他的对面，双手揣在牛仔裤的口袋里，用一种随便的姿态站在那里。缪拉的手里攥着自己的爆能枪，枪口正如他刚才所想一般指着对面的人。  
“你为什么想要杀了我？因为我是一个该死的骗子，对你撒了谎，说我是一个‘记者’，而我早就告诉过你我是一个走私犯；还是因为我入侵你的系统，想要找到欧洲安全中心的情报。不，你知道那不是答案。”  
虚幻的达斯提·亚典波罗的形象直截了当地戳穿了他内心深处的想法。亚典波罗向前走了两步，伸出一只手来攥住了他手中爆能枪的枪筒，让他朝向自己的胸膛。“你可以选择在现在开枪，之后你将再也不会受到欺骗。”  
他不是因为欺骗本身而感到愤怒，如果他所感受到的唯一一点除去他作为一个地球上的“人类”所背负的责任之外的温暖和爱意都建立在脆弱的谎言泡沫上，如果那双绿色眼睛里的笑意，温和的吻的背后都有一个其他的目的，那他宁愿自己从未看到过这些。  
“不。”他有一瞬间的犹豫，虽然他的理智叫嚣着让他开枪，这样他就能获得欧洲安全中心的赏金，更快地把自己的家人送到殖民卫星，这是他一直一直在坚持的方向，他不能有半点差错。但是他还是犹豫了，把自己的手指移开了爆能枪的扳机。  
“我能问你理由吗，探员？”  
“我欠你一条命。”他说的没错，如果没有亚典波罗的帮助，他可能在追查那两个叛逃的仿生人的时候就已经死在了美因河边。他的命是对方拯救的，作为等价交换，他不能开枪。  
“现在谁是‘骗子’，探员，我不认为我是我们两个中仅有的那个撒谎的人。”  
“你想让我说什么？”缪拉的爆能枪此刻被亚典波罗攥在了手里，他自暴自弃地等着魔术师完美的造物朝自己发射出那一束红色的能量束，结束自己的生命。他知道自己已经没有任何用途，亚典波罗入侵了他的系统，获得了他们这些走私犯想要的情报，按照一般的常理，现在到了他们清理障碍的时候。“我罪无可赦。”他说着，露出一个无奈的微笑，“我居然会真的去爱一个仿生人，还相信他会和真正的人类一样，连沃尔夫冈都不会犯这种愚蠢的错误——”  
“你愿意相信人类之间的感情不会包含一点欺骗，那又是谁一直在骗我，给仿生人植入虚假的记忆，告诉他们那是真正发生过的。而又是谁在奴役仿生人，甚至奴役你们这些可怜的探员，就因为你们和掌权者签订了卖身契，用你们的生命去换取那些虚无缥缈的‘稳定’，你有没有想过为什么会有叛逃的仿生人。”  
“无论原因是什么，这都不是我需要关心的理由，我只需要知道自己的任务名单上都有谁。”  
“又回到了一开始的地方，探员，又是这样。”亚典波罗摇了摇头，他将爆能枪的枪口指向自己，“别，达斯提——”探员的这句话还没有来得及说完，能量束的光就将他扯离了这片黑暗。

他睁开眼睛，看着空无一物的天花板。  
一瞬间奈特哈尔·缪拉以为自己躺在公寓硬邦邦的床上，一切只不过是一个光怪陆离的梦境，他还要去赶早班……于是缪拉伸手想去摸自己放在枕头下面的爆能枪，但是他什么都没有碰到。  
虚幻的梦境中是他拿着爆能枪指着亚典波罗，现实中一切反了过来。达斯提·亚典波罗手里拿着属于他的爆能枪，指着他。“我不得不这么做……”亚典波罗说着，但是他拿爆能枪的手却丝毫没有发抖。缪拉坐到了床边，亚典波罗手里的爆能枪稍稍抬高了一点，依旧指着他的胸膛。“你的虚拟助理杨已经去处理了，你将有一段时间看不到珀西。”  
“开枪吧，达斯提。”他转过头，用发哑的声音对拿着爆能枪指着自己的仿生人这样说，“现在是不是到了你们销毁证据的时候了。”  
“你在说什么？”亚典波罗手里的爆能枪枪口低了一些，他绿色的眼睛看着探员脸上疲惫的表情，“跟我们走吧，奈特哈尔。”走私犯再次提出了这样的邀约，真正的达斯提·亚典波罗听起来比幻象要温和一些，倒有些像杨威利了。“我可以把你的家人送到殖民卫星，你知道你已经没办法回到欧洲安全中心，你一回去就会被当成帮助走私犯的间谍——”  
“而你说这一切都是怎么造成的。从一开始我就没有其他选择，是不是，一切都在你们的掌握之中，达斯提·亚典波罗先生。”最后的这个称呼让拿着爆能枪的走私犯稍稍吃了一惊，他收起了属于人类探员的爆能枪。“相信我一次，欧洲安全中心的人很快就会找上你，我们虽然不是全知全能的神，但是我可以帮你。你们截获的那些情报没错，我可以给你全新的身份，抹掉你的一切记录，把你送到殖民卫星新凤凰城……吉尔菲艾斯先生一直在帮助我们，我能告诉你的只有这么多了。”  
“谢谢你的好意，我已经不知道该相信你的哪句话是真的，哪句话是假的。”他站起来，猜测自己在奈德拉德区旧仓库的一个小房间里，看周围的陈设，这可能是亚典波罗平时居住的地方。“告诉我‘魔术师’的事情，如果你不想说就开枪，我不会有任何意见。”  
“说的好像我会征求你的意见一样，探员。”亚典波罗把爆能枪放到了旁边的桌子上，他像幻觉中的那个亚典波罗一样，走上前去给了人类探员一个吻。“你应该相信这是真的。我不能告诉你关于魔术师的事情，我也不知道哪些是真的，哪些是他在骗我。虽然我相信他不会做任何伤害我的行为，我是他的战友——不是他的‘造物’，我们是平等的。”  
“你为什么希望我跟你们一起走？”这是缪拉心中的一个疑问，如果亚典波罗只是为了接近一个欧洲安全中心的探员，那他没有必要一直让自己和他一起离开，一个从欧洲安全中心叛逃的人类探员除了是累赘之外什么都不是，而他还有家人，他的弟弟妹妹会是他最大的弱点。如果真相能和他内心中所期待的完美吻合，那他至少不是唯一一个被宣判有罪的人。  
“我想你知道为什么……”他在亚典波罗的绿色眼睛里找到了自己的倒影，“华尔特建议我直接杀了你，就像你说的，清除证据；杨想要消除你的记忆，还我联系吉尔菲艾斯先生，让他出面把你和你的家人悄悄接到新凤凰城去，这样你将什么都不记得。只有我坚持让你和我们一起，留在奈德拉德或者一起去一个新的地方……”亚典波罗的手放在他的手上，“现在选择权在你手上，探员，你是否愿意相信我一次。”  
缪拉知道，如果他此刻攥紧对方的手，这就意味着他接受了对方的邀约。“你踏上了一条无法回头的路。”这个出现在他脑子里的声音听起来像杨威利。“我不会强迫你做出决定，奈特哈尔，你想要的究竟是什么。”  
“跟我走，奈特哈尔。”亚典波罗拉起了人类探员的手，把他从硬邦邦的床板上拉起来。“别告诉我杨和先寇布那家伙说的是对的，而我做的是一个‘愚蠢的决定’。”

他不想将这一切称为“爱意”，他知道这些都是堆积起来的谎言，而失去了信任，爱意也将不复存在。法兰克福的雨从来都不会停歇，从他记忆开始的那一刻，无边无际的雨冲刷着窗户上的玻璃，他的母亲告诉他，其他的地方都被沙子覆盖。不是雨水就是沙子，他的人生似乎只有这两种差劲的选择。  
“如果天气晴朗，我们在地球上能看到殖民卫星……”他的母亲指着天空中模糊的一点，缪拉知道这只不过是一种美好的假设，天气晴朗，法兰克福的天气从来没变过。他抬起头来看着被霓虹灯光渲染的天幕，那里根本没有什么殖民卫星，只有各种各样变幻的色彩。雨水从天空中落到他的脸颊上，“那里有更好的生活。”母亲对他说的话他从未产生过任何怀疑，离开地球，去殖民卫星寻找更好的生活，否则他们都会像一个个被浸泡在杯子里的茶包一样渐渐丧失自己的味道和色彩。  
达斯提·亚典波罗的手里拿着属于缪拉的爆能枪，这让缪拉意识到自己还处在这些走私犯的“监视”之中。华尔特·冯·先寇布先生似乎不信任他，而杨威利似乎信任每一个人。“为了打消你的顾虑，”走在前面的亚典波罗的声音里恢复了一些他们初次见面时的活力，“我可以告诉你关于前往新凤凰城的那条线路的事情。这不是你来奈德拉德区的一个目的吗，探员。”  
他们追查这条走私线路已经有一段时间了，他和毕典菲尔特，在那些浩如烟海的审讯资料和线索中寻找一点点有用的信息。一切都指向了奈德拉德区的走私团伙，和所谓的“魔术师”。现在，是多么讽刺，他就攥着一个走私犯的手，甚至还想要和这个走私犯逃到新凤凰城去。  
“我现在和一个叛逃的仿生人有什么区别。”他自嘲地想着，也许在某一个早上，毕典菲尔特会在他的系统中收到新的任务清单，自己的名字就写在第一列。他不知道毕典菲尔特的脸上会有什么表情，可能是震惊，也许会去质问莱因哈特的虚拟助理奥贝斯坦先生给了他错误的任务名单。如果这个任务被分配给了米达麦亚和罗严塔尔那对搭档，米达麦亚会皱起眉头，罗严塔尔则会告诉他，能叛逃的不仅仅有在矿业星球上做苦力的仿生人，人类同样会背叛。  
亚典波罗拉开一扇锈迹斑斑的门，他们在奈德拉德区如毛细血管一般错综复杂的小巷中一个隐秘的尽头。缪拉猜测这是他们替叛逃的仿生人“洗白”身份的地方，杨威利和亚典波罗都曾经是海尼森的基因设计师，如果他们想，他们完全可以取出仿生人写了编号的右眼，再用一只全新的眼球替换进去。想到这里，缪拉仿佛看到了罗严塔尔蓝色和黑色的眼睛，是否海尼森的基因工程师给这个古怪的仿生人也更换了一只眼睛，把眼睛后面的编号去掉，他就和人类没有区别。  
“我以为这里不会有条子过来。”  
这句话让缪拉心中警铃大作，他下意识地想要去拿自己的爆能枪，却发现自己早就被缴了械。他在这个明显温度被刻意调低的房间里看到了被放在奇怪装置里的眼球，他猜测这是杨威利或者是他身边这位前基因设计师的创造。一个身材高大的仿生人面对着他们，在阴影中缪拉隐隐约约地分辨出了另一个人的身影。  
农业仿生人，或者是在矿产星球服役的工业仿生人。缪拉迅速地做出了判断，他“回收”过不知道多少这种仿生人，他当然知道现在自己处在一种怎样危险的情况之中。没有爆能枪，没有自己的搭档，没有欧洲安全中心情报部提供的建议，他现在甚至没有珀西瓦尔。  
“别这么没有礼貌，”亚典波罗摊了摊手，缪拉注意到他已经把武器收了起来，似乎这个动作能够表现出他们的诚意，“我们对所有顾客都是平等的，没人规定欧洲安全中心的探员不能光顾我们的生意。他和你们一样，都是想去殖民卫星的可怜人。”  
“骗子。”这个词从其他人嘴里说出来是如此的刺耳，缪拉想要替亚典波罗辩白，却没有找到机会。“你们早就和条子们沆瀣一气，等着把我们卖个好价钱。”那个身材高大的农业仿生人停顿了一下，眯起蓝色的眼睛仔细地看了一眼站在亚典波罗旁边的缪拉，“我认识这个该死的条子，他杀了我们一个同伴——”  
两把枪的枪口指向他和亚典波罗，而他们这边只有一把爆能枪。亚典波罗的右手稳稳地拿着本来属于人类探员的武器，另一只手则下意识地想要把探员挡在自己身后。“我劝你们不要在‘魔术师’的地盘寻仇，这没有意义。你们已经给了我们报酬，要相信我们能把你们送到殖民卫星去，谁也不想在这个地方功亏一篑，是不是？”亚典波罗的手指放在爆能枪的扳机上，似乎下一秒就要扣动这把杀人的武器。  
“你身边就站着一个条子，让我们怎么相信你的鬼话，两个人类不自量力地想要用一把爆能枪威胁我们。”对面的仿生人发出了一声讽刺的笑来，“我们在矿星上被你们这些人类当成‘模拟战场’的炮灰来互相残杀，而你这个走私犯，你知道屠戮同类是一种什么感觉吗，你什么都没有见过。让我杀了这个该死的条子，我会当做你没在这里，一码归一码。”  
“这里只有一个人类，放下你们的枪，如果你们不想去新凤凰城，或者想直接死在这里。”缪拉注意到了那两个农业仿生人蓝色眼睛中一闪而过的惊讶，他们在惊讶什么，惊讶这个走私犯也是仿生人还是仿生人会维护一个人类。  
“我就说过不能相信什么‘魔术师’之类的鬼话，你们都是条子的眼线，骗子！”一声剧烈的爆破声响在他们耳边炸开，两颗子弹从对面的枪口中飞向他们的方向。缪拉感觉到一颗子弹擦着自己的脸颊划了过去，击中了他身后的金属板。亚典波罗拿着他的爆能枪连开了三枪，爆能枪的光束击穿了一个农业仿生人身后的金属架子。缪拉摸了摸自己的脸颊，一滴血从那道长长的伤口中流下来，像他抬头在下雨的漆黑天幕中寻找虚无缥缈的殖民卫星时，落在他脸上的雨水。  
亚典波罗抓过他的胳膊，在这一个简单的掩体后面朝着两个农业仿生人开枪。血和能量束烧焦的味道让空气更加令人作呕。缪拉看着亚典波罗弯腰捡起来农业仿生人落在地上的手枪，熟练地朝农业仿生人补了两枪。子弹出镗的声音在寒冷的空间里爆裂，“似乎你比我更像一个欧洲安全中心的探员。”缪拉这样说着，换来了亚典波罗脸上一个自嘲的笑，他把属于缪拉的爆能枪丢给探员，缪拉伸手接住了它。当武器重新回到自己手里，缪拉却没有感到安心，更多的是恐慌。“也许‘魔术师’是按照欧洲安全中心订购的警用仿生人来设计我的。”他撇了撇嘴，“你要不要回收他们的眼球，拿回你的总部去换酬金，还是说你再也不要回去了。”  
“达斯提。”没等到缪拉回答，亚典波罗的通讯系统里响起了先寇布的声音，他按了一下自己便携设备的按钮，先寇布的虚拟影像出现在他的面前。“第二个探员，一个鲁莽的家伙跑到奈德拉德区来了。”虚拟的先寇布一边说着，一边朝缪拉的方向看了一眼，“是这个小子的搭档。”  
“弗里茨。”缪拉小声地说着，他没有想到毕典菲尔特会来到这里，而他的搭档来奈德拉德区的理由只有一个——寻找自己“失踪”的搭档。他已经两天没有和欧洲安全中心总部取得联系，他猜测自己的定位系统同样被劫持了，毕典菲尔特能找到自己也是一件不容易的事情。  
他听到了亚典波罗给手枪更换弹夹的声音，那个弹夹是他在满身血污的农业仿生人外套口袋里找到的。“你要做什么，达斯提。”在先寇布的虚拟影像消失之后，缪拉有些紧张地把这个问题抛给对面拿着枪的人。  
“他很有可能是来‘回收’你的，探员，我这个词没有用错。”亚典波罗绿色的眼睛看着缪拉，他往前走了几步，想伸手去碰缪拉脸上那道长长的伤口，却被探员避开了。“他不会，弗里茨是我的搭档，他不会做出这种事。”  
“他首先是欧洲安全中心的探员，其次才是你的搭档、朋友。你现在是什么，你现在是要叛逃的探员，他的首要任务是要‘回收’你。”  
缪拉从未想过他会从达斯提·亚典波罗口中听到这句话，“杀了他，如果他要带你回总部，你会被当成叛逃的叛徒处决，你的弟弟妹妹也会受到牵连。”他看着对方绿色的眼睛，那片如书中文字所写的，河中水草一般的绿色中却出现了陌生的杀意。  
“我不会这样做，”缪拉摇了摇头，“你让我杀了我的搭档，这听起来和你所深恶痛绝的，我们这些屠戮自己同类的探员又有什么区别。”

“你怎么样，奈特哈尔？”  
他坐在毕典菲尔特的飞行器副驾驶座上，他搭档颜色鲜艳的头发像一团火焰一样在他的眼前乱窜。“还不错。”缪拉勉强地回答着，他的手里还攥着自己的爆能枪。“至少还活着。”  
“真让人担心，你失踪了两天，我甚至以为——”  
“以为我死了，是吗？”他替毕典菲尔特说出了这个词，在上一次他差点被叛逃的仿生人杀死之后，毕典菲尔特就总是用一种担忧的神情看着他。“谢谢你关心我，我现在至少……还活的好好的。”  
“我来的时候做了不少备选方案。”毕典菲尔特伸手去把已经有些干了的血迹从缪拉的脸上用力地擦掉，这牵扯到了那道伤口，更多的血从裂开的缝隙中流出来，让毕典菲尔特惊慌失措地道歉。“如果……”他缓慢地说出了一个可怕的备选方案，“如果有人杀了我的搭档，我可能会用我能想到的所有方法来为我的搭档复仇。”  
“而这一切什么时候才是尽头……”缪拉浅色的眼睛看着飞行器玻璃窗外的法兰克福中心区，在雨水中朦朦胧胧的灯光也不能给他答案。“我们相互杀戮，最后都会在地狱里相见。”


	8. Chapter 8

那个骗子这次并没有说错。他的确已经无法回到欧洲安全中心的总部。  
他的搭档在大声地替他辩解，“我怎么可能认不出自己的搭档，你说他是个‘假货’，你知道不知道这栋楼里有多少你嘴里的‘假货’！”毕典菲尔特的声音就连坐在欧洲安全中心总部顶层办公室里的莱因哈特都能听到，而现在他们所处的是在地下的羁押室里。和毕典菲尔特交涉的人说着什么“规定”、“安全条例”、“风险评估”之类的词，缪拉知道他的搭档肯定一个词都没有听进去，否则他不可能隔着一层“隔音玻璃”还能如此清晰地听到毕典菲尔特说了什么。  
他的便携终端被总部回收，所有的权限都被关闭，虽然欧洲安全中心并没有像旧时代那样给他戴上镣铐，但是没有系统终端和权限，他根本连这扇玻璃门都出不去。情报处的法伦海特先生朝着门外他吵闹的搭档走了过来，及时止住了毕典菲尔特想要引起的一场斗殴。“如果你选择相信你的搭档，”法伦海特的声音并不大，但是足够清晰，这让缪拉真的开始怀疑羁押室的隔音玻璃是不是真的隔音，“那你就要相信你的搭档能够通过必须的风险测试。如果他能通过测试，他很快就会回到工作岗位上，你不需要担心。”  
“是谁下的命令，是克斯拉先生吗？”毕典菲尔特特依旧不依不饶，他个头比法伦海特高，整个人在这场争辩中显得更有压迫感。“不，”法伦海特给出了一个否定的答案，“这是从奥贝斯坦先生那里直接下达的命令。”  
这句话似乎能解释一切，奥贝斯坦下达的命令，那就是莱因哈特的意思。  
“听着，兄弟，”毕典菲尔特站在所谓的“隔音玻璃的另一边，他的手放在玻璃上，缪拉看到自己搭档的手指上还残留着一点已经凝固的血。“我会找办法把你捞出来，”他的声音依旧是那么大，像是要故意说给所有能听得见的人听，说给掌权者听。而他的下一句话又压低了一点音调，隔音玻璃此刻终于发挥了自己的功效，缪拉仔细地辨别着自己搭档说出的那些词，“我知道有人曾经这样做过，总会有方法……他们能做到的事我一定也能做到。”  
毕典菲尔特用力地拍了拍透明的玻璃，朝缪拉露出了一个他熟悉的没心没肺的大笑。“我欠你一杯酒。”缪拉小声地说着，他不指望毕典菲尔特能听到，但他的搭档朝他做了一个“我等着你”的手势，看来这杯酒他一定要请了。

在羁押室里，时间也变得模糊起来。缪拉此前并没有意识到自己是如此依赖虚拟助理和自己的系统，他闭上眼，那只有着金色眼睛的龙在他的脑子里哭泣。“你为我感到悲哀吗？”他摸了摸那只龙的黑色鳞片，“你不用这样，这没什么值得伤心的。”  
比起他自己的情况，一个更加现实的问题在困扰着奈特哈尔·缪拉。如果他被欧洲安全中心宣判有罪，他的弟弟妹妹面临的是一个更加困难的境地。亚典波罗说的没错，他的弟弟妹妹们不仅仅丧失了逃离地球去殖民卫星的机会，他们很有可能会被自己牵连。  
“莱因哈特不是一个残忍的掌权者。”缪拉盯着被惨白灯光照的没有一点温度的天花板，“他不会因为我的过错而责备我的家人。”他不敢说自己了解欧洲安全中心目前的掌控者，但是他愿意相信自己金发的领导和沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚一样拥有温暖的善意。  
“测试？”他听到这个词的时候甚至没能第一时间反应出对方的意思，情报部的人又重复了一遍，“42号测试，很快就会有探员过来执行。”缪拉看着情报部的人离开的背影，仿佛有一块冰滑进了他的胃里，但是他并没有嚼过真正的冰块，所谓的冰镇饮品也只不过是将功能饮料或者酒精饮料放到低温环境中降温，用真正的水做成的冰块不是他这个阶级的人能接触到的东西。如果书里说的没错，那他现在的这种感受就和吞下了一块冰没有区别。“42号测试。”他重复着这个词，却想到的是在奈德拉德区的旧仓库里，头顶上摇摇晃晃的灯管投下昏暗的光线。他坐在金属桌子的一段，将自己的系统连到杨威利给他的一台破破烂烂的机器里，有着绿色眼睛的骗子坐在他的对面，等着自己给他第一个问题。  
杨威利手里的那杯奇怪饮料的味道似乎穿透了记忆出现在他的感官之中，温吞吞的，加了白兰地的红茶，也许只有真正尝过一口才会知道那里面辛辣的味道。  
“放学的时间已经过去了两个小时，而你的孩子还没有回到家里。”  
“我没有孩子，这个问题我不知道怎么回答。”  
“说说你的恋人，或者是……你倾慕的人。”  
记忆中的亚典波罗划着了一根火柴，一阵暖色的火光过后，烟雾升起，让本就灰尘密布的房间里又增加了一些模糊的幕布。他注意到那双绿色的眼睛在旁边杨威利的身上停留了一阵，随后又落在自己身上。“要我说，你这样的也不错。”  
欧洲安全中心靠42号测试来分辨人类和仿生人，缪拉没有仔细研究过42号测试的题目，他只是把这些题目抛给对面的人类，或者仿生人，等待着系统给他做出一个判断，给他一个答案。如果说系统认为这样的题目足以分辨人类和仿生人，那是否意味着，设计42号测试的人认为仿生人不懂得“倾慕”或者“爱”这样复杂的情感，仿生人不会彼此相爱，他们也不会爱上一个人类……仿生人的造物主并没有给予他们拥有这种情感的权力。  
“真是傲慢的人类。”这个声音在他的脑子里响起，是那个有着绿色眼睛的骗子。“人类认为爱、恨、欲望这种复杂的情感只有人类才有权拥有，而仿生人只不过是机器。”一个并不存在的吻落在他的脸颊，下一个吻在嘴唇上停留了短暂的一瞬，“你相信这是被设计好的，还是出自我自己的想法……”  
“我不知道。”  
他看到浑身是雨水的沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚走进这间在欧洲安全中心总部地下室里的测试房间的时候心中闪过一丝希望，米达麦亚可能是唯一一个可能理解他的同僚，却也是他最不愿意看到的42号测试执行对象。这是一场折磨，无论对测试者还是被测试的人来说，都是。米达麦亚把湿漉漉的外套递给拜耶尔蓝，坐到金属长条桌的另一头，像他自己在奈德拉德区的旧仓库里一样，把系统连上做42号测试的机器。  
那个关于柠檬的问题之后，米达麦亚让他描述一个他在寻找的人。“我在寻找谁？”他闭上眼，问自己这个问题，一个身影出现在他的眼前，笑着说他明知故问。“他有绿色的眼睛。”这是缪拉给出的答案，这就是答案本身。“沃尔夫冈，你会怎么想，如果你爱上了一个仿生人？”他想要从沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚这里得到一个肯定的答案，他想从沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的口中听到那句话“这不是你的错，这甚至不是一个错误，我也会做这样的决定……当爱出现了，你不必感到恐慌。”  
“我不会。”米达麦亚快速地给出了自己的答案，缪拉感觉到他的人类同僚站在悬崖边，向后退了一步，而他自己则已经开始下坠。他看到了米达麦亚放在长条桌子上的那块投屏上显示出的内容，“我们的爱里面有一种痛苦，和灵魂相仿。”他重复了这句话，这如何能不使人感到恐慌，在恐慌之中仍然夹杂痛苦。“你是不是认为我疯了，沃尔夫冈。”  
“你不是唯一一个和我说过这句话的人。”米达麦亚脸上出现了一个温和的笑容，他金发的同僚摇了摇头，缪拉看到了米达麦亚眼睛里一闪而过的痛苦，这是投屏上说的，与灵魂相仿的痛苦的爱意，“不，你们都没疯，或者是我不愿意相信你们的话。”  
“我爱上了魔术师的造物。”他仿佛旧时代中在忏悔室里向神父告解的有罪之人，等待着窗口那边的神父告诉他，他仍然有赎罪的方法。“仿生人，他可以通过42号测试，和我们没有任何区别。告诉我，沃尔夫冈，人类和仿生人的区别到底是什么？”  
“你真的是给了我一个太难回答的问题。”  
“你也像我一样，不是吗，沃尔夫冈？”他认为米达麦亚能够听出来他所指的是什么，他看到过米达麦亚注视着自己搭档的神情，如果事实如此，神父与他同罪。  
“我们在这样一个泥沼里，又有什么资格来谈论这种让人恐慌的可能。”米达麦亚的眼神飘到了玻璃门之外一个遥远的地方，“我感到抱歉，奈特哈尔，我没有你这样的勇气。”

一份给他的判决通过几个人的传递终于传到了他这里。在看到这份结果的时候奈特哈尔·缪拉甚至有点想笑。42号测试，他无法通过的一个测试，而杨威利告诉他，一个眼睛后面写着魔术师给予的编号的仿生人可以完美地通过这样一个测试。  
“人类和仿生人的区别到底是什么？”他想起了在自己那间小公寓并不舒服的床上，他身边的仿生人用手撑着自己的头，侧身看着他，绿色的眼睛里映出窗户对面的灯光。“探员，你觉得现在的我和一天之前有什么区别？”  
“没有。”他简单地回答，伸手把对方落在眼前的头发拢到后面，“什么都没有变。”  
“不对，一定有什么变了。”亚典波罗攥住他的手，“你之前让我滚出去，让我别再出现在你的面前，而在十分钟之前，你说你爱我——什么变了，探员？”  
“在一起经历了那些之后，很难不发生变化，我是说我自己。”他牵过对方的那只手，亲吻温暖的手指，“我们靠什么去区别人类和仿生人，42号测试，出生的方式还是眼球后面的数字？”亚典波罗依旧在重复着这个问题，这个没有答案的问题。“时间本身都是人类自己做出的定义，昨天，和今天，十分钟之前和现在，在某种意义上它们根本毫无意义。仿生人与人类也是如此。”  
他从一个他从来不会想到的人口中得到了相似的回答，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，这个有着被亚典波罗说成“不会被仿生人拥有”的黑色右眼的探员用一种奇怪的声调说出了这句话，“解开了基因锁，拥有了新的身份，仿生人就能成为人类。还是说，人类和仿生人之间本身就没有一个清晰的界限。”  
沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚和他的搭档可能是缪拉见过的，最奇怪的一对仿生人和人类的搭档。缪拉能够清晰地看到那两个人之间的感情是冰面下持续流淌的水流，但是却没有人愿意去打破那层透明的薄冰。他们宁愿看着温度一点一点下降，把一切都冻住，直到他们都在低温之中闭上眼睛沉睡。  
宁愿在沉睡中永远不再醒来，也不愿意去面对可能坠落的悬崖。  
“你将会是一个没有身份，没有档案记录的透明人，祝你好运，奈特哈尔·缪拉。”罗严塔尔把他送到欧洲安全中心的停车场，却没有想过要再送他一程。“你也是一样，奥斯卡。”他小声地说着，声音甚至差点被法兰克福不停落下的雨水和停车场里其他飞行器启动的声音盖住。“等一下，奥斯卡。”他叫住了准备回到欧洲安全中心办公室里继续做一个探员本职工作或者其他工作的罗严塔尔，他的同僚停下了自己的脚步，转过身来看着他，“替我向弗里茨说声抱歉。”  
“他会有一个新的搭档，你可以放心。”罗严塔尔的这句话反而让他放心不下自己的搭档，不知道毕典菲尔特的新搭档是否能和他合得来，会和他一起去小酒馆里抱怨一天的工作和奥贝斯坦，“莱因哈特不会为难他。”像是猜到了他的想法，罗严塔尔补充了一句，但是下一句却不是缪拉想要听到的，“总部会通知他你已经死了。”  
缪拉站在那里，雨水从他的头发上落到脸上，他的手紧紧地攥成拳，他相信自己刚才的这句道歉罗严塔尔也不会帮他转达，毕竟一个已经死了的人不能再说出任何话。“你的确应该向他道歉，你为了一个仿生人走私犯当了‘叛徒’。”罗严塔尔的话是用冰做成的利刃，刺入他灵魂的心脏。“一个有着绿眼睛的走私犯，你在42号测试里也提到了，”他的同僚的脸上露出了一个半是嘲讽半是无奈的笑，“但是这不是你的错，甚至不是一个错误，我也会做出同样的选择。”

没有飞行器，缪拉凭借着自己的记忆走到了法兰克福郊外自己弟弟妹妹们居住的旧宅。在边缘区的这间房子似乎在雨水里再泡一泡就要轰然倒塌，变成远处美因河上漂浮的碎片。他现在已经是一个什么都没有的“透明人”了，现在他需要做的是听从莱因哈特的建议，或者命令，去寻求“魔术师”杨威利的帮助。想到这一点，他扯了扯自己的嘴角，莱因哈特说杨威利就是“魔术师”，但是这一切又有哪里不对劲，杨威利在提到“魔术师”这个词的时候，还有亚典波罗的表现，都好像在说一个距离他们很遥远的人，一个只存在于记忆中的名字。  
现在的当务之急是把自己的弟弟妹妹接到奈德拉德区，去找杨威利，让他把自己的家人送到殖民卫星去，缪拉想着，推开了那扇他熟悉的锈迹斑斑的门，而他也很久很久没有回来过了。“再讲一个故事吧。”他听见自己最小的弟弟的声音，这个声音和隔着通讯系统，或者珀西瓦尔播报的录音不太一样。故事，又是故事，他真的不擅长讲故事。  
另一个声音把他从这段苦恼中拉了出来，“有一场雪在春天的时候落下来，那是一颗美丽的星球，白色石子铺成的道路会引领每一个人回家。”他坐在门口的一把脏兮兮的椅子上，听着半掩着的卧室门后面传来的声音，这个声音属于一个有着绿眼睛的走私犯、骗子、和人类没有任何区别的仿生人，“魔术师”完美的造物。“雪落在郁金香花田里，它们刚刚绽放，就被落下来的雪折弯了。”  
“那接下来呢，接下来它们会怎么办？”  
“它们花瓣的颜色会渗入白色的雪里，而它们的根会沉睡，直到拥有第二次、第三次机会——”缪拉站起来，推开卧室的门，看到坐在床边给自己的弟弟妹妹们讲述一个故事的“骗子”抬起自己绿色的眼睛望着他。“比我想的慢一点，探员。”  
“晚安，小家伙们。”亚典波罗笑了笑，给了每个小家伙一个晚安吻。然后他站起来，走到探员身前，拉着他的胳膊走到了空旷的客厅里。当卧室的门关上，最后一点光亮也消失，骗子的吻夺走了他肺里仅有的空气。  
“你有没有想过，我可能会死在那里，他们已经决定要把我作为一个仿生人‘回收’。”缪拉站在旧窗户旁边，雨水顺着窗户的缝隙漏进来，在地上汇聚成了一条明亮的线。亚典波罗靠着不舒服的硬邦邦的床头，这曾经是探员的卧室，而他已经很久没有回来过了。  
“我相信杨会有办法，就算你最终没有答应和我一起走，我也不能看着你就这样去送死……”他停顿了一下，从自己的口袋里摸出一盒烟和火柴，还有一个发散器。“我把珀西瓦尔还给你，你可得把这个发散器保管好，你已经被清空了系统，如果发散器坏了，珀西瓦尔可就会彻底地消失。”亚典波罗划着了火柴，给自己点了一支烟。缪拉站在那里看着他吞云吐雾，默默地收起了自己虚拟助理的发散器。  
“你不用担心你的弟弟妹妹，”亚典波罗抬起头来看着他，“我会把他们送去新蒙吕松……那个我一直当做‘家’的地方。杨已经和帕特里克·亚典波罗先生联系过了，他会像帮助自己的孩子一样帮助这些小家伙。”他停顿了一下，声音有些发颤，“帕特里克·亚典波罗先生虽然从来没有过我这样一个孩子，但是我愿意相信他是一个善良的父亲，我很幸运能拥有这样的记忆。”  
“你会一起去吗，达斯提，你可以一起回家，你的父亲会高兴你回去了……”  
“不，我不会。”他说着，缪拉伸手把他眼角闪过的一点点眼泪擦了下去，“我从来都没有离开过地球，和你一样，是被地球束缚的可怜灵魂。而我知道有更重要的事情要去做，它就要发生了——一场巨大的变革，你愿意和我一起吗，奈特哈尔？”  
“什么要发生了？”  
“如果没有了海尼森的记录，没有了42号测试，什么都没有了，我们靠什么去分辨人类和仿生人？”  
“眼球后面的数字……”缪拉小声地说出了自己的想法，这是他唯一能够想得到的方法。亚典波罗轻轻地笑了笑，继续吐出那些灰色的烟雾，“我曾经是海尼森的基因设计师，为仿生人重新设计眼球不是什么难事，而那些编号，抹掉它们像抹掉地上的灰一样。我可以给仿生人换上不同颜色的眼球，你喜欢什么颜色的眼睛，探员？”  
“绿色的眼睛。”这个答案没有经过他的思考，脱口而出。


	9. Chapter 9

“解放所有的仿生人”这种事情看起来和杨威利无缘，奈特哈尔·缪拉怎么也不会相信，此刻和先寇布一起玩纸牌，手旁甚至还放着一杯红茶的人就是那些千里迢迢从矿业星球来到地球上寻找的“魔术师”、“仿生人的神明”。“你输了，华尔特。”杨看着自己手里的牌，带着一点笑意说出了这个结果。先寇布有些懊恼地把自己手里的虚拟纸牌丢到桌上，“没错，你又赢了。”  
缪拉无意打扰他们的牌局，先寇布抬眼看了看他，“看看，我们的探员来了。”他调侃一般地站起来，给缪拉留了一个座位，“我就不打扰你们的‘大事’，波布兰和高尼夫他们也许需要一个帮手。”  
其实没有什么大事，也的确有什么大事在未来的某个角落里等待着发生，他们只需要去做一个发现者，让它出现在世人的面前。缪拉坐到了先寇布留给他的那把椅子上，虚拟纸牌随着杨把系统关闭之后就消失了。  
“你没去送你的弟弟妹妹们去新蒙吕松。”杨直截了当地说出了这句话，缪拉有些不好意思地低着头，此刻他甚至希望杨刚才没有把娱乐系统关上，他手里还能有几张纸牌来掩盖自己的尴尬。“是的……我一直处理不来这种场面。”  
“我以为你会和他们一起去，在我看来那是个不错的选择，你应得的，更加美好的生活。我小的时候随着我父亲的商船到过新蒙吕松，那个星球很美丽，是星域的文化中心，帕特里克·亚典波罗先生也是一位非常正直有活力的记者。”  
“这个问题我不知道是否妥当，为什么你要给达斯提这样的记忆，为什么你不从一开始就告诉他真相……”  
“那时候我刚刚来到地球，来到海尼森做一个基因设计师……”杨端起自己手旁的红茶杯子，又喝了一口被缪拉评价为“味道奇怪”的饮料，“那个时候没有人称呼我为‘魔术师’，而直到现在我也不认为我是魔术师……”  
“莱因哈特对我说你就是魔术师，杨威利……我想他应该没有说错这个名字。”  
“他的确没有说错名字。”他停顿了一下，黑色的眼睛望向一个渺远的远方，缪拉不清楚那到底是哪里。“杨威利，”他重复着自己的名字，仿佛在说一个古老的符号，属于旧时代的牧师和信徒，“我的父亲从旧时代的一本历史书中用这个人的名字给我命名，非常巧合地是，我在那些尚未被毁掉的档案中找到了他所做的研究。他能够破译那场战争中的密码转子，同样也在自己著作中讨论自由意志和……”接下来的词似乎卡在他的喉咙里，是他手中这杯奇怪饮料的冰块，“我们作为造物主，是否有权力审判自己的造物。他才是真正的‘魔术师’，我只不过是一个，将他写在零散著作中的想法捡拾起来的基因设计师而已。”  
“但是你创造出了完美的仿生人，和人类没有任何区别的仿生人……你还可以解开仿生人的基因锁，给他们一个新的身份和生活。这难道不是‘魔术师’能做到的事吗？”  
“基因锁。”杨说出这个词之后叹了口气，“所有来到我这里的仿生人都相信我有一个方法能够解开他们的‘基因锁’。而真相是，每个仿生人的‘服役年限’上限是在他们被制造出来的那一刻就已经决定好的，警用仿生人的上限是十年，矿业和农业仿生人会更短一些，所谓的‘基因锁’只不过是海尼森可以通过基因药物提前结束仿生人的寿命。而……他们想要的，是每一个时代的人类都奢望的，永生不死啊。”  
“达斯提是否也有‘服役年限’？”缪拉小心翼翼地问出了一个他害怕得到答案的问题，他似乎在这一刻突然理解了沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的忧虑，“我自私地想要他多活一段时间。”米达麦亚的声音闯入他的脑子里，这声音中的忧虑缠绕在他的身上，“我也是同样，沃尔夫冈，”他在心中回答着米达麦亚，虽然他知道对方并不能听到，“我自私地希望他能多在我身边停留一段时间，我害怕明天醒来的时候他已经陷入了永远的睡眠。”  
“他是特别的一个。”杨深色的眼睛看着他，缪拉熟悉这种眼神，这目光能穿透一切，看到他的灵魂深处，“他是我在海尼森设计的第一个仿生人……我当时刚刚破解了仿生人的基因缺陷，让他们能够拥有和人类一样长的生命，就像曾经的那个魔术师破解了加密的转子一样。我迫不及待地想要把自己的发现应用在自己的设计中，我做了一些我现在绝对不会做的事情——”

比起一个公司的总部，这栋属于海尼森的大楼看起来更像是一个旧时代的神庙。杨威利站在桌子旁，轻轻地叹了口气。暖黄色的灯光照在同样蜂蜜色的地板上，这当然不是真正的木材，只不过是看起来像是木材的一种纹理。“祝贺你。”他听到一个温柔的声音从门口传来，他转过身去，看到安妮罗杰站在那里，平时在实验室里会束起的金发此刻柔软地垂在肩头，手里拿着一瓶琥珀色的酒。“一起喝一杯吗？”  
他从橱子里拿出了两个玻璃杯，放在金属桌子上，又为安妮罗杰拉开了椅子。“抱歉我这里没有巧克力，或者其他适合一边喝酒一边吃的东西。”他看着安妮罗杰往两个杯子里倒了半杯酒，“只有白兰地也不错。”她端起自己的酒杯，杨也学着她的样子让她碰了碰自己手中的杯子。“祝贺你终于解开了那个难题。”  
“这只是第一个问题……安妮，后面还有很多很多的问题在等着我们。”  
“我看到了你设计的草稿，不是蓝色的眼睛，为什么，杨？”  
“可能是我想设计一个‘特别的’……”他抓了抓自己的头发，“我也不知道，绿色，我在很多星球上看到过这种颜色。这是植物的颜色，但是法兰克福没有一株真正的植物。”  
“我喜欢这种颜色。”安妮罗杰淡淡地说着，“你希望他拥有怎样的记忆，他会被留在海尼森，作为你的同事，我想他值得一个‘特别’的记忆。”  
“安妮。”杨注视着坐在他对面的安妮罗杰，黑色眼睛的目光碰到了那双蓝色眼睛，“我想请你帮我一个忙。”  
“你知道我不会拒绝你。”她已经喝完了那些琥珀色的酒，“只要你不是让我把你的记忆全部抹去，不过……如果你真的希望我这样做，我也不会拒绝你。”  
“不，当然不是这个。”杨摇了摇头，“我希望你能够……给他一个真实人类拥有的记忆，让他意识不到自己是……被人类制造出来的仿生人，我希望他能够和一个人类一样生活。”  
“而这是一件好事吗，杨？这是一种祝福还是一种诅咒？”  
“我不知道。”  
安妮罗杰的手指碰了碰他的脸颊，又慢慢地穿过那些黑色的头发，把落在前面的一些零散发丝拢了回去，“别露出这种表情。”她小声地说着，“你想到了什么，有什么能告诉我的回忆你都可以对我说，这种悲伤的表情不适合你……”  
“我是否有权替他做这样的决定，只因为我是他的‘创造者’，不，这太傲慢了。”  
“人类就是这样一种傲慢的生物，所以我们才会创造出‘神’来供我们崇拜。”  
杨轻轻地握住了她的手指，“我有一份记忆，来自我认识的一个朋友，她的父亲是我父亲之前的故交，一个有趣的记者。我想……他之前的记忆应该是这种充满故事的人生，他值得拥有一个快乐的过去。”  
“你认为这样是对他好，而你准备什么时候告诉他真相，还是你准备永远都不告诉他？”  
“未来的事情，”他又叹了口气，他今天叹气的次数多到不应该属于这样一个“普通的”傍晚，“我们没人能够知道什么是对的，什么是错的。”

如果海尼森的总部是新时代的神庙，那他们两个或许是被摆在祭坛上的神像。旧时代的神话故事里总是有这样的情节，神创造人类，一个创造人类的肉身，另一个创造人类的灵魂。“听起来像我们的工作，为仿生人设计基因和记忆，是吗？”杨威利的思路被耳边传来的声音打断了，他放下了手里的工作，回过头来看着站在他身后的“后辈”，亚典波罗低头看着坐在椅子上的杨，绿色眼睛中有他的倒影。  
“对不起，达斯提，我刚才没听清楚你在说什么，我最近肯定是工作太劳碌了……什么时候我才能离开这里，不用再做这些工作。”  
“又在抱怨了，被上头的人听到他们肯定又会说，你的头脑如果这么早就不再工作，那一定是太大的浪费。”  
“我上了一艘贼船，”他无奈地笑了笑，转过自己的椅子，面向亚典波罗，“在我想反悔的时候发现船已经开出去太远了。”  
“旧时候的神话说，神为人类创造了肉身和灵魂，现在我们为仿生人设计基因和记忆。我们这是不是在做神话中神明的职责？”  
“这样说未免太傲慢了一些……”  
“我老爹总是说，人类就是一种傲慢的生物，他们从来不会真正地满足，总是希望能让一切仰视自己，以证明自己的伟大。而人类也不会停止奴役自己同类的脚步，无论是什么时候，在这样一个时代，我们还像奴隶社会一样在奴役仿生人。”  
“我们掌握了太多的秘密。”杨说完这句话，警惕地朝外面看了一眼，确定没有人听到他们的谈话之后才继续说了下去。实验室的灯光和他们居住房间的暖黄色灯光不同，是一种冰冷的白色。“我们知道人类和仿生人的区别可能比两滴水的区别还要小……我担心海尼森为了保守这个秘密，会给我一个有毒的苹果，希望我吃了之后就永远不会醒来。”  
“现在根本没有任何苹果，海尼森也不会煞费苦心用这种方式来保存秘密。”亚典波罗越过杨的肩膀看着他完成了一半的工作。“海尼森仍然不满足我们现在的工作进展，他们到底想要什么，一个完美的仿生人我们已经给他们了，他们是真的把我们当成全知全能的神了吗？”  
“无法违抗人类意志的仿生人。”杨数着自己的手指，一条一条地列出那些听起来荒谬的要求，“拥有比人类更长寿命的仿生人。”这是第二条，“他们甚至希望仿生人和人类一样能够繁衍……”他缓慢地说出最后一项要求，看着亚典波罗眼睛里不可置信的神色。  
“这太荒谬了。”  
“又荒谬又傲慢，不是吗？”杨威利站起来，走过去关闭了自己的系统，他一点也不想看到这些还在进行中的项目，每实现一步他都觉得自己是在往地狱的业火中增加了一根木柴。“各个殖民卫星如果想要补充他们‘奴役’的仿生人，只能向海尼森下订单，中间的运输成本让那些贪婪的政客头疼。现在他们想要我们一次性把他们需要的仿生人‘奴隶’送到他们的星球去，让仿生人开始繁衍……父辈是奴隶，代代都被人类奴役。”  
“很难相信这是在这个时代发生的事情，这是这个时代的掌权者的所思所想。”亚典波罗撇了撇嘴，双手抱在胸前，脸上写的全部都是对这些荒谬事实的嘲弄。“仿生人是否能彼此相爱，还是说人类命令他们相爱，他们无法违背。”  
听到这个说法，杨去拿茶杯的手停顿了一下，他的深色眼睛里一闪而过的痛苦没有人察觉到，而这痛苦与爱相仿。“爱是太难回答的一个问题，人类当然不会允许仿生人彼此相爱，或者拥有如此复杂的情绪……这会有很大的，隐患。”他端起自己的茶杯，里面的茶已经凉了。这不是实验室，只不过是负责处理文书工作和设计工作的办公室而已，他们允许在这里偷得一点放松的时间。“他们只想要可以繁衍的‘奴隶’，爱这种奢侈的东西，人类都不一定拥有。”  
“而我们可以给予仿生人学会这些复杂情感的权力，杨，告诉我我们可以这样做。他们不是机器，不是被圈养的牲畜，他们是人，只不过出生的方式不同，是我们的手足……”  
“我们总是思考的太多，而感受的太少。达斯提，你会像爱一个人类那样平等地去爱一个仿生人吗？”  
“我当然会，而且我知道你也会，如果爱是一种奢侈品，那你就是这个可怜星球上最富有的人。”  
“让我们去决定他们是否能拥有这种复杂的感情，这也是一种傲慢啊，达斯提。是否有的仿生人不希望和人类一样生活，不希望拥有这些复杂的情感，这对他们来说也是一种负担。”  
“但是如果你不给他们这种选择的权力，那和旧时代的暴君又有什么区别。我可是不相信什么优秀的君主独裁能带来更好的结果之类的鬼话。”他靠着办公室的墙站着，点了点自己的系统投屏，一份旧时代的著作出现在两个人面前。“就算是有无数人歌颂的独裁者，最终也没有好下场。”  
“你相信你拥有自我意志吗？我们的所思所想，是我们自己的选择，还是已经被设计好的未来牵着鼻子走。”  
“今天你说的话有点奇怪。发生什么了？”亚典波罗收起了自己的投屏，现在他们之间的灰色地板上只有投下来的苍白灯光。  
“我有一个想法……或者说，计划。”杨压低了自己的声音，“我们离开海尼森，我不能再帮助这些人做违背我内心良知的事情。”  
“我们能到哪里去，就像你说的，我们知道了太多的秘密，海尼森会给你一颗毒药而不是苹果，让你永远闭嘴。”  
“亚历克斯·卡介伦先生的秘密抵抗组织，还有在新凤凰城的吉尔菲艾斯先生。我一直在秘密与他们联系，我们带上安妮罗杰一起走，她不应该继续留在地球，吉尔菲艾斯先生所在的殖民卫星是一个好的选择。”  
“你呢，是和我们金色头发的女神一起去新凤凰城过清闲的退休生活吗？听起来不错，你终于可以休息一下了。”  
“而我猜你会选择留在地球，和亚历克斯他们一起做一个‘游击队员’。”  
“不愧是你。”亚典波罗打了个响指，“我好不容易从新蒙吕松的家里‘逃出来’，来到了地球。老爹用他的笔和文字作为子弹来表达他的不满，我这次要试试真正的子弹……”  
“我不会离开地球，但我也不能再留在海尼森。”

“我们离开了海尼森，在这个奈德拉德区的‘伊谢尔伦’帮助那些不希望再被奴役的仿生人，给他们一种选择。”杨缓缓地说着，他手中茶杯里的饮料已经不再冒出那些可爱的珍珠色螺旋蒸汽。“但是我们的计划也不是完美的，就像我不可能是完美的‘魔术师’一样。”  
“达斯提告诉我你们有一个计划，你们准备怎么做，我能做些什么？”缪拉有些急切地问着这些问题，他能从亚典波罗之前对他说的话中察觉出来，有什么不对劲。“你们要怎样才能‘解放’所有被奴役的仿生人。”  
“也许我们不能给他们所有人和人类一样长的生命，”他说这句话的时候盯着自己的手指，那双手属于被人称作“魔术师”的基因设计师，给予仿生人生命，“但是我们可以给予他们自由，只要人类还没有真正像所谓的‘神’一样永生不死，自由就永远存在。”他抬起自己的眼，黑色的眼珠不曾出现在任何一个仿生人身上，“海尼森不应该继续存在，我们不能再让人类制造出更多‘奴隶’。”  
缪拉想起了他还在欧洲安全中心的时候，听到情报处的法伦海特接收到的任务的片段，“海尼森的数据中心。”奥贝斯坦的声音就算是从通讯系统中传过来也还是一样听起来让人愉快不起来。他似乎突然明白了什么，达斯提·亚典波罗说的没错，有什么大事要发生了，如果没有了海尼森，没有了海尼森的数据中心，失去了眼球的仿生人和人类的界限就像法兰克福雨幕下的天际线一样模糊。  
“没有了海尼森，你准备去哪里？”  
“哪里也不去。”杨威利放下了手中的杯子，两只手交叠在一起。他现在看起来不像是之前那个温和的基因设计师，倒是像一个旧时代的牧师、殉道者，然而缪拉知道他绝不是所谓的“仿生人的神”，也不会为了那些虚无缥缈的东西殉道，他尊重每一个生命，没有什么比生命在他这里更重要。“这不是结束，而是开始。”

他一个人走在奈德拉德区坑坑洼洼的小巷里，雨像每一个平常的日子一样从天空中落下。前欧洲安全中心的探员抬头看着模糊一片的天空，在这里他同样看不到天空中静静运行的殖民卫星。“珀西瓦尔，”他从口袋里拿出了自己的虚拟助理发散器，按下了开关，他许久未见的虚拟助理出现在这一片雨中。“告诉我明天的天气。”  
“好久不见，奈特哈尔。”他的虚拟助理的声音从未改变过，“你想知道哪里的天气，法兰克福还是新蒙吕松。”  
“都告诉我吧。”  
还没等珀西瓦尔说出明天的天气，他的虚拟助理被一条通讯打断了。缪拉有些疑惑，在这样一种情况下，谁还会联系他。  
“我以为你不会问虚拟助理这种愚蠢的问题，奈特哈尔·缪拉。”莱因哈特的形象取代了珀西瓦尔，缪拉差一点就要停下自己的脚步给自己之前的上司敬礼，“长官。”他有些不知所措，而莱因哈特似乎没有耐心听他的下一句话。“我已经不是你的长官了，奈特哈尔，你现在不是欧洲安全中心的探员，叫我莱因哈特就可以。”  
“是，先生。”  
莱因哈特摆了摆手，“陪我走一走，我还从来没有来过这个地方。”他半透明的虚拟形象走在缪拉身边，这让缪拉感觉有些奇怪，他之前没有和自己的上司独处过，至少是在这种私人场合。“杨威利对你说了什么？”  
“很多，先生。”他不知道该从何说起，是杨威利否认自己是“魔术师”还是他回忆的那些在海尼森的旧日时光，又或者是那些关于自由意志、关于人类傲慢的讨论。最后他说出的就只有这样一个词。  
“他有没有对你说过他的那些造物……完美的仿生人，和人类没有任何区别的仿生人，他为什么离开海尼森。”  
“是的，他说了。”缪拉看到那个半透明的莱因哈特的脸上浮现出一个他无法理解的笑容，“你给自己找了一个宽慰自己的借口——那个仿生人和人类没有任何区别，你可以没有负担地说你爱他，而事实是这样吗，他是否真的是魔术师所说的那个和人类没有任何区别的仿生人。”  
“这对我来说并不重要，先生。”他说完之后听到了莱因哈特奇怪的笑声，半透明的欧洲安全中心掌权人的形象在伊谢尔伦的门口大声笑着，“到底谁才是他所说的那个‘特别的’，是他抛弃在海尼森的那个‘完美的仿生人’，还是他带走的那个他最满意的造物，我想你没有见过他，那个叫做尤里安的孩子。杨威利是个骗子，他说他没有，也永远不会实现海尼森给他的要求，但是看看他做了什么。”  
“先生，您为什么说杨威利是个骗子？”  
“他所说的一切都是假的，完美的仿生人，而这世界上怎么可能有‘完美’一词。”莱因哈特伸出手来，想要把缪拉脸上的雨水擦掉，但是他的手指却没有碰到任何东西，“你认为完美的仿生人会是我这样吗？”  
莱因哈特的形象消失了，珀西瓦尔和他一起站在奈德拉德区的雨水中。“明天法兰克福的天气会是阵雨……新蒙吕松是一个晴朗的好天气。”珀西瓦尔依旧尽职尽责地完成着缪拉之前给他的任务。“谢谢，珀西瓦尔，”缪拉胡乱地抹了一把自己脸上的雨水，“给我的家人发一条消息吧，告诉他们我一切都好，我爱他们。”

他见到了那场黑暗，当没有了电这种工业的血液之后，一切都在黑暗中归于平静，雨水也似乎安静了下来，能够听到的只有自己的呼吸和心跳声。这不是一切的结束，他想起了杨威利说过的话，这只是一个开始，他们还有很长的路要走，去探索那个存在于理论中适合居住的行星。  
沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚在踏上飞船之前对他说了句“保重”，缪拉也将同样的祝福给予了自己之前的同僚。“我就知道我不能相信罗严塔尔那个小子的话。”他的搭档，毕典菲尔特的声音被缪拉的虚拟助理从通讯系统中播放了出来，“你还要在地球上呆多久，我们的飞船已经快到新凤凰城了。”  
“我听说那是一个不错的地方，吉尔菲艾斯先生会欢迎你们去那颗殖民卫星。”  
“是，你还欠我一杯酒，兄弟，我不介意在新凤凰城等着你过来喝一杯。”  
一阵断断续续的信号干扰打断了他们之间的通讯，珀西瓦尔的表情变得有些忧伤，缪拉知道这杯酒可能要永远地记在他的账户上，一杯啤酒还是一杯蜂蜜酒……“如果你现在想离开地球，还不算晚。”亚典波罗站在他的身边，他们看着又一艘飞船从法兰克福的空港起飞，穿过这些无边无际的雨进入他母亲所描述的星空。  
“不，我已经打算留在这里。”他抬头寻找着那些静静在轨道上运行的殖民行星，那里有更好的生活，他的母亲说的没错，而他有更多的理由留在这颗他从未离开的星球上。“你没有和尤里安一起走，为什么，达斯提？”  
“这还远未到结束的时候，”他同样望着天空的脸上浮现出一个笑容，“我过去已经在太多的行星和卫星之间游荡，去过太多的地方，现在我宁愿做一个被地球束缚的可怜人。”他握着缪拉的手，“有的人选择离开，就会有人选择留下。现在你能回答我那个问题了吗，奈特哈尔？”  
“而你已经知道了答案。”


End file.
